More Nocturnal Emissions
by LadySirius32158
Summary: A continuation of Nocturnal Emissions, in which our heroes try to consummate their relationship but it proves to be harder than they had imagined! Chapter 13 is up, the story is done, thanks for being a part!
1. A Distinct Lack of Privacy

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter One - A Distinct Lack of Privacy

Christmas hols are over and our fearless foursome is once again back within the confines of the wizarding educational system - in other words, they have returned to Hogwarts, and to studies - and life resumes. What of the return of the two boys from their previous adventures, you ask, and how was that received, what questions were asked, what answers given - etcetera, etcetera, and so forth?

Suffice it to say that they gave a very plausible story indeed, which was mostly a sin of omission more than a lie - their flight stemming from a nightmare which Sirius had had which caused him to blindly panic and run from the house, half asleep, and Remus had spent the better part of the night searching for him and calming him down. Mostly truth, just not the whole truth, but it was enough to satisfy the curiousity of those concerned, a splendid Christmas day was had by all, and then back to business as usual.

And what of the newly formed young couple who have exchanged their vows of love - along with a lot of spit and other bodily fluid - how are they progressing in their new relationship? They are both happy and frustrated. Happy that they are in love with one another, a love which is of mutual accord and of great depth - frustrated because they are both desirous of - how can I say it? - of deepening the relationship, carrying it to the next level - in other words consummation. And therein lies the rub.

First and foremost, they have kept the fact of their being a couple a secret from everyone for various reasons, primarily among them a distinct lack of understanding and/or sympathy for homosexuals in that time and place. But social issues aside, they haven't figured out how to tell their two best friends, James and Peter. So they have to play it cool in front of them, pretend that they aren't simply dying to touch each other. And, as everyone doubtless knows - the more you are forbidden to do something, the more you want to do it. Fact of life.

So as they sit together, the four of them, in the Common Room, or in the Great Hall, it is with great difficulty that they keep their hands from touching, their lips from meeting - no rubbing, no kissing, no nothing. Hiding unwanted erections beneath billowing robes. Quelling longing glances. Oh sweet torture indeed. To be compensated for by stolen moments in dark corners, accidental meetings in the loo, in the hall, or wherever - they grind their young bodies together for whatever few seconds are allotted to them, lips pressing together fiercely, tongues wrestling, groins aching... In the library they sit together, eyes affixed upon their individual homework, but their legs are pressed together tightly, innocently, sparking a flame that only serves to raise their respective temperatures, and evoke moans which must be suppressed as unseemly for the time and place.

"Merlin, Remus," Sirius moans, once he has pulled him into the darkness of the quidditch shed for a moment of privacy, "I don't know how much longer I can do this..."

"Sssh, sssh, baby, ssshh..." Remus' voice is soothing, even as his hands snakes inside of Sirius' pants, seeking to relieve his "anxiety". "Let me take care of that for you..."

Of course that is what Sirius wants, but he wants so much more as well. He has been doing some research - as much as he can, considering where he is, and the times and all, and he has learned what consummating their love actually involves - and he wants it. He wants it so badly he can taste it. As does Remus, of course. And surprisingly there is no question about who will do what to whom - Remus is the alpha, and always has been. He will top.

"I wish I could kiss it better for you," Remus whispers, as he strokes Sirius' aching cock firmly and quickly, which only elicits a deeper moan from the boy, as he knows how talented those lips are, and how it feels to cum inside his mouth. One sweet moment of bliss, stolen in the middle of the day when fate brought them together in the dorm and none of their roommates was around. Sirius has yet to reciprocate the favour, but he longs to do that as well. So many things he wishes to do, but no time in which to do them.

"I love you, Siri," he kisses the other boy's neck, as Sirius begins to puddle around his hand. Soon, almost there now - it doesn't take much when you're as horny as these two are on a constant basis. But there is a sudden sound, as of someone rattling the door, and Remus hastily withdraws his hand, much to Sirius' consternation, thrusts a broom at him, and just in time as the door is forced open to reveal a very perplexed James Potter.

"What in the name of Godric are you two doing in there?" he frowns, running a hand through his perpetually messy hair.

"Sirius was just getting his broom," Remus hastily explains, "and now he's going to fly, aren't you Sirius?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm going to fly," Sirius nods in corroboration of Remus' tale. "What are you doing, Prongs?"

"Getting ready for quidditch practice," James seems rather bemused, "or have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten?" Oh shite yes, with Remus' hand on his cock, he has quite forgotten everything, and why he actually came there to begin with. "No, of course not. Be right there."

"Alright," James says, with obvious bemusement, as he turns to go. Sirius breathes a sigh of relief, and is considering closing the door again, but Remus is already scrambling outside. DAMMIT! Suddenly, James turns around, "You might want to find your own broom, mate," and then he is gone, and Sirius glances at the strange broom in his hand, and groans.

"Wait, Remus," he beckons to the other, who is straightening his robes hastily. "Tonight. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight. Nine o'clock."

Remus nods, as he gathers his books, which he had slung to the ground when Sirius pulled him inside the shed, and heads for the Gryffindor stands to study and to watch the practice - he would never miss a practice, not while Sirius is playing. Sirius resists the urge to blow him a kiss, grabs his own broom from its place, and heads out toward the field, his heart singing, "Tonight, tonight," as he almost skips in his glee.


	2. What Remus Saw

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Two - What Remus Saw

Sirius is so excited at the prospect of making love with Remus at the Astronomy Tower that he can barely button his shirt, and manages to end up with the buttonholes and the buttons at sixes and sevens with one another - a curiously lopsided effect - which simply produces a frustrated yelp from the aggravated pup. James laughs at his fumbling fingers, and rebuttons them for him, curious as to what has his friend in such a tizzy.

"Who is it that's got your knickers all in a twist?" he persists in asking, and Sirius mumbles out something, just so he'll leave the question alone.

"Who did you say, Hestia?" James asks again, in an attempt to make some sense out of what Sirius is saying.

Sirius nods, just to shut him up. Whatever. Just change the subject, Prongs. If I told you the truth, you'd only be annoyed, angry, hurt and disbelieving, and I can't allow that to happen, can't allow you to break the mood, or change what's gonna happen. Maybe soon we'll tell you, but not tonight.

Remus isn't there at the moment, which is just as well, for Sirius doesn't think he could keep from staring at him, watch him change his clothes, eager for a glimpse of his naked body. And he is damn sure he can't hide what effect that naked body has upon him, and probably neither can Remus when it comes to Sirius. So Remus is waiting in the Common Room for Sirius to be done, and Sirius will go on ahead to the Astronomy Tower, and then Remus will catch up with him, and baby let the lovin' commence!

"Mate, I'm happy for you," James is saying, clapping him on his shoulder. Sirius gives him a what the fuck look but doesn't press it.

There. Everything is in the right place. At least for now - later, he'll make no guarantees. That thought makes him grin. Now, what else does he need, beside himself? He has already preshrunk a comforter, it's in his pocket. And he has procured a tube of lube. He's been doing some reading, and it was recommended for use by two males desiring to have intercourse with one another. At least that is the plan, the devout hope. He needs nothing else, he decides. Other than Remus, of course. That's a given.

As he skips down the stairs, and through the Common Room, he spies Remus sitting alone, studying something or other as he waits for Sirius to be done. He catches Remus' eye, winks at him conspiratorially, as he exits through the Fat Lady's portrait, breaking into song, his heart light, as he fairly dances down the stairs.

Once he sees Sirius pass by, and looking mighty fine, he has to admit to himself, a nervous Remus rises from the seat in the Common Room where he has been doing less studying and more staring at the book in his hands, and climbs the stairs to their shared dorm, where James is preening before the mirror, apparently playing with his hair and a jar of what appears to be some type of hair gel, which he hastily shoves from view when Remus appears.

"Hey, mate," he greets him, a bit guiltily, "if you're looking for Sirius, you just missed him. Got a hot date he has..."

For a moment, Remus' face falls, until he suddenly remembers that Sirius does indeed have a hot date - with himself. And he smiles to himself, working hard not to giggle.

"You doing anything tonight, Rem?" James asks, running his hand through his disobedient hair, giving it up as a lost cause. "Want to play a game of snaps or something?"

"Well," Remus hems and haws, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings, but not wanting to do anything to jeopardize this night with Sirius - there is far too much at stake here, and to be honest, he really really really wants to make love to Sirius. Very very badly.

He is saved from answering by the entrance of Peter Pettigrew, large sandwich in hand, who gives James a very mischievous look as he takes a seat on his own bed, before announcing, "A certain redhead just entered the Common Room, Jamie," knowing damn well that James would be interested in knowing that bit of information.

"Really?" A flustered young Mr. Potter glances back into the mirror, and without thinking brings out the hair gel from its place of concealment, dipping his fingers into the goo, and attempting to rearrange the recalcitrant strands. Remus suppresses a giggle, and Peter guffaws, but the sound is muffled in his sandwich. However this is just the opening Remus needs.

No, Sirius is, his mind inserts naughtily, and he blushes at his own wicked thoughts.

"Sounds like you're wanted elsewhere," he says with a quick wink, "I think I'll go study for a bit. There's something I want to look up on the Goblin war, about the ramifications of it, whether or not..."

James' eyes are already glazed over. Whether from boredom or lust is hard to say. He finishes slicking down his difficult mane, which is holding its own, for the moment. "Er, yeah, sure," he mumbles, "catch you later, mates," and disappears from view. No doubt to pursue a certain redhead.

Remus breathes a sigh of relief, and continues to dress himself very carefully. Which is odd, considering that he intends to take off all these clothes as quickly as possible, once he and Sirius are alone. Very alone. The thought of being joined with Sirius makes him shiver, albeit in a most pleasant way. The alpha wolf in him is definitely coming to the fore, and is looking forward to this night very greatly.

"You feeling sick?" Peter asks solicitously, having observed the shiver. He finishes his snack, licks his fingers in a rather satisfied manner.

"What? Oh no," Remus protests, adding, "You missed a spot," pointing to the corner of his own mouth to illustrate just where. Peter reaches out with his tongue and finds the errant mustard. "I'm fine, going to go out for a bit. Catch you later?"

"Uh huh," Peter grins, "have fun!"

i I intend to /i . But of course he doesn't speak the words aloud, as he exits the dorm, humming to himself, "Tonight, tonight..."

Up in the astronomy tower, Sirius waits for Remus' arrival - eagerly, excitedly, and in great state of expectation. He has spread the comforter upon the floor of the observation deck and made himself comfortable upon it. At first he cannot decide what position he should assume. He tries lying on his side, elbow bent, his head upon his hand, his other hand beckoning in a come hither sort of way. Too obvious? He next rolls over onto his stomach, laying his head upon his crossed arms, his legs raised in the air - sort of a pinup pose. No, not right either. He ends up rolling onto his back then, closing his eyes to make a wish on the stars above just as he hears steps upon the stairs, his lips curling up into a smile, his heart pounding with excitement. He's here, he's here, he's here!

And when those lips meet his... oh Merlin... that is, until he actually opens his eyes and discovers himself face to face with...

...Hestia Jones? What the hell? He tears himself away from her, giving a surprised yelp. "What do you think you're doing?" he cries out, too shocked to be polite.

"Don't tease me, Sirius, I know you're expecting me, James told me!" comes the totally unexpected reply. And without waiting for his permission, or even to see what his response to her words might be, she dips her head and reaches for his lips again...

...just as Remus gains the top of the Astronomy Tower, having practically tapdanced all the way up the steps, his heart singing gleefully, and with great anticipation, just the thought of seeing Sirius causing him to break out in goosebumps. At the top of the stairs, he halts. His mouth drops open at the unexpected sight before him - namely, Sirius with his lips locked against Hestia Jones' - and he can do no more than goggle like a surprised carp, at first. He reels backward against the stone wall of the tower, sending a small rock careening down the stairs noisily, which is the point at which he turns and makes his way blindly back the way he came, his ears tearing hotly, even as the other two raise their heads in surprise at the sound.


	3. Explanations and Expectations

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Three - Explanations and Expectations

Sirius, by this time, manages to yank himself out of Hestia's rather strong grip, and pushes her off of him with an irritated howl. He thinks he has heard a noise, but by the time he looks, there is nothing to be seen, and he has a sinking feeling regardiing what he might have heard. "Don't do that again!" he bellows at her. "James was wrong, I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting someone else, and so help me, you better not have messed it up for me..."

"Oh pooh," Hestia grimaced, "I knew it was too good to be true." The brunette frowns, taking an uninvited seat on Sirius' comforter, putting her chin into her hands. "Don't worry, it wasn't your new girlfriend that saw us..."

"How do you know?" Sirius asks, as he attempts to tactfully dislodge her from her position without actually pushing her off.

"Cause I saw. It was just Remus," she tactlessly replies.

Remus! Sirius moans to himself. What he must surely be thinking! And there and then he does push her off, unceremoniously, as she cries out, "Hey!"

"Hestia, this might have escaped your attention, but you and I - we ARE NOT DATING!" Sirius cries out in agitation. "ARGHHHH!" He grabs up the comforter, not bothering to shrink it now, he has other things on his mind, and in his haste to leave he merely becomes entangled in it.

"But we could be," Hestia adds wistfully, as she helps him up from the hard floor of the observation platform.

"Hestia," Sirius sighs, as he rubs his bruised ego, along with his chin, "I'm sorry, but I happen to be seeing somebody. In fact, I happen to be in love with this somebody, so I'm not available for dating, alright?"

"In love? Oh, Sirius, how romantic!" Hestia is somewhat mollified to learn that Sirius' heart is actually taken, he is just not merely disinterested in her. Even if it means her dreams of him must end. At least ... well, maybe not. People break up all the time, don't they? "Who is she, Sirius?" she asks, jealousy prompting her curiousity.

"Not telling," he irritably replies, but as he is already flying down the stairs, she totally mishears what he says, thinking he has answered with something that sounds suspiciously like Lily Evans, and her eyes fly wide, for everyone in Hogwarts knows that the redhead is the object of James Potter's affections, and James is Sirius' best mate. Oi vay! A triangle in the making! And juicy gossip just dying to be spread!

Meanwhile, Sirius is beside himself, as his first and foremost thought is to find Remus and explain the situation to his boyfriend, make him see that he was _not_ necking with Hestia, nor would he ever, it was simply a comedy of errors. Minus the comedy. His first stop is the Common Room, where Lily sits in serene indifference before the fire, studying, while James is engaged in... what the hell _is_ James doing? He is striding up and down at the other end of the room, assuming a posture of devout pomposity, but whatever for is impossible to determine, and Sirius is simply not interested enough to ask. It is enough to know that Remus is not here, but when he would simply fly from this room, up toward the dorm, James, espying him and seeming to leer obscenely, or knowingly, or something, catches him by the arm.

"That was quick," he winks.

"What?" Sirius pauses long enough to give him his best baffled what the fuck look, then realizes what he must mean. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks a hell of a lot, mate. With friends like you, who needs enemies, right?" And he pulls away, his long legs already scaling the steps, while if he had paused to listen he could hear a very unladylike snort coming from a particular redhead.

"Wrong again, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course not," James strives to maintain a modicum of dignity, although his face resembles a pointsettia at this point. "I guess he isn't ready to share the news just yet..."

A carefully lifted red eyebrow denoting surprise. And a great deal of doubt. "You seem very sure of yourself. From where do you derive your information, if I might ask?"

"From Sirius, of course," James demurs, now convinced more than ever that that is what he heard his friend say. Convenient memory, eh?

"Been wrong much?" Lily shakes her head, and turns her attention back to the book on her lap, just as Sirius hoves back into view - his mission having been an obvious failure. "Seen Remus?" he asks in a rather breathy voice, which they put down to so much running on his part. They dutifully shake their heads and he exits the Common Room without a backward glance.

So, the question remains, where can Remus be? And what is he thinking? Sirius winces inwardly at the idea that Remus is upset because of him, that he has hurt the boy he loves, although it wasn't his fault, in all fairness, and he damns both James and Hestia again mentally. Library? Maybe. Shack? Not likely. And then he snaps his fingers knowingly. Of course. The lake. And he tears off in that direction, robes flying, quidditch-muscled legs pumping in his haste to find his boyfriend.

Sure enough, even before he reaches his destination, he spots a familiar figure, even in the darkness, pacing in obvious agitation around a tree near to the lake. The figure glances up and upon catching sight of Sirius breaks into a run - in the opposite direction. Sirius pursues him, of course, and as he is possessed of dogged determination and has the added advantage of the heated adrenaline pumping through his veins, he catches up with him before Remus reaches the Forbidden Forest, which is actually a good thing as it would not do for either one of them to be there actually. Especially not at night.

Sirius latches onto Remus' arm, struggling to get his breath so that he can explain, while Remus merely struggles to get away. "Leggo me," the tawny haired boy insists, but Sirius persists, of course. He wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't.

"Remy, let me explain..."

"Explain what, Sirius? I saw what I saw, and what I saw was you and Hestia. Together. Snogging." Remus manages to pull his arm away from Sirius, but he stands there, looking at him accusatorily, poised for flight should the other boy's attention flag even for a moment. "What do you want to add to that? How good it was?" His face is flushed, his tone both angry and hurt.

An angry Sirius resents the fact that Remus can even doubt him in this way, the evidence of his eyes to the contrary. "What you saw was Hestia snogging me!" he cries out, "and if you'd stayed, you'd have seen me tell her not to do that again!"

"What?!" Remus obviously hasn't considered the possibility that Sirius was not a willing participant in the scene that he saw, and he is taken aback by the boy's vehemence. "You mean... you didn't..."

"I mean I didn't," Sirius repeats, "she did. She said James said something which made her think I was there waiting for her, and she snuck up on me and kissed me!" His breathing is now approaching normal levels, as his indignation at being misunderstood mounts. "I was waiting for you, you know, you silly git. If you'll recall, we had a date for tonight. A very important date..."

"I know that," Remus retorts, even as he begins to squirm guiltily. How quickly he has jumped to all the wrong conclusions apparently, and he feels bad at having painted Sirius with such a black brush, no pun intended. "Why do you think I was there?"

"Why do you think _I_ was there?" Sirius counters, "not to meet Hestia. To meet you. Cause I love you. Cause I want to make love with you." His chest heaves with righteous indignation, and Remus realizes he has to soothe his wounded puppy, make everything alright again.

"Sirius, I'm sorry," he says recalcitrantly, as he attempts to make amends, pulling Sirius toward him, but now the dark haired wizard is resisting, perhaps a bit childishly, as he begins to pout, pushing out his lower lip beyond its normal capacity. Oh Sirius, you surely don't fight fair, do you?

Remus' heart melts at the sight, and he reaches up and plants a soft kiss on that pouty lower lip. And then another. And the pout simply melts away as their lips mesh together, and then their arms are enveloping one another in a gentle embrace as they put away their differences and make up.

"What did you tell Hestia?" Remus asks curiously once they have come up for air.

"That I love someone else," Sirius replies honestly, "and that I am not available for dating."

"Good." Remus is satisfied with that response. "You are mine, and don't you dare forget that..."

"As if I could," Sirius murmurs into those soft lips. "Why don't we finish what we were going to do... I want you to make love to me... please, Remy..."

Oh Merlin, those words, that voice... Remus is already hard, and very willing to do just as Sirius asks. Maybe this isn't the best place to do it, so close to the creatures that inhabit the Forest, but love is often blind to location, and they want each other so very much. A gathering mist which has risen from the lake lends an air of mysteriousness to the proceedings as they sink together to the ground. Sirius forgets all about the comforter, forgetting about everything but the boy in whose arms he finds himself, and the moment of union which is rapidly approaching, and which he wishes for so badly...

...until a sudden whoop rends the air, and instantly they pop up, springing apart, as two figures can be seen bearing down upon them.

"There you are!" James exclaims, pulling up short in his wild gallop as he reaches them, a goofy grin upon his face, while behind him a panting Peter brings up the rear, echoing, "There you are!"

The two boys are very annoyed at being thus interrupted, as well as grateful for the cover of the darkness which has effectively concealed their figures from their friends' observation, and their robes which hide so much more. "It's almost curfew," James points out, "and before Evans goes all prefecty and takes away house points, I thought I 'd make sure you two weren't out too late." Currying favour, eh, James?

"Out too late," Peter echoes obediently.

"I have an idea, why don't we raid the kitchen?" James suggests, as the four boys turn back toward the castle, slinging an arm about Sirius' shoulder companionably. Sirius turns his head, casts a longing glance at Remus, and sighs. Why is fate so cruel sometimes?

"Sure, why not," he agrees. And if James hears anything amiss in his friend's voice, he doesn't show it, while Remus sighs himself, falling into step beside Peter. _This will happen_, he vows to himself. _Soon._


	4. An Entanglement of Hearts

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Four - An Entanglement of Hearts

January gives way slowly to February, and although the temperatures remain frigid, heated hopes leap ahead to the spring that is to come, and hearts yearn toward the approaching holiday - Valentine's Day, no less, as well as the annual Hogwarts Valentine's Ball. It seems as though the students can talk of nothing else amongst themselves. The temperatures within Gryffindor House, though, seem to remain at a constant icy level, no matter the weather outside. And agitation seems to be the order of the day.

Tonight is no exception. James and Sirius are barely speaking - Sirius is still pissed about the Hestia incident (he does have a tendency to hold a grudge), while James has been hearing nothing for weeks except the latest gossip concerning Sirius Black and Lily Evans, and believes every word of it, without even stopping to consider the incontrovertible evidence his eyes should offer him if he would bother to look. Hestia, under the guise of being happy for her dear friend, presses Lily for details of her relationship with Sirius, which the redhead refuses to answer - not because there is a relationship, because of course there isn't, but on general principle, because she refuses to be manipulated in that way. Remus has heard the rumours, of course, but doesn't really believe them, as he isn't about to make the same mistake twice with Sirius, not to mention he simply knows better. And Sirius remains oblivious to the rumours because he conveniently ignores the world around him when he chooses to, besides which his sole concentration is upon Remus Lupin. And being upset with James. And because James has taken it upon himself to sit beside Remus on the couch this night, Sirius is relegated to sitting across the room, on another sofa, a text book open upon his lap, even as he watches Remus' every movement from beneath long black lashes. And Remus does the same, even as he painstakingly attempts to memorize the potions text he is studying. And Peter, who has just entered the room, remains oblivious to it all, happy simply to see everyone together, as he takes a seat on the floor, playing the part of faithful retainer.

Enter the red lily herself now - Lily Evans. She has been to the library to acquire certain volumes which will be invaluable to her in her studies, both her current classes and the OWL's which all the fifth years will take at the end of this school year. She finds the looks she has been receiving lately from the student body at large both amusing and annoying. Personally, she thinks there is far too much gossip flying about the school, most of it quite unfounded. Where in the world anyone ever got the idea that she was dating Sirius Black, she can't fathom. It is so very ridiculous. Exceptionally ridiculous. She'd no more date Sirius than she would Remus. Or Peter. Or... dare she even think it? James Potter? No, not even to herself, for that would indeed be a lie. But she hates to admit it, even privately, because she thinks James Potter to be the biggest prat ever. Arrogant. Handsome. Full of himself. Handsome. Troublemaker. Handsome.

If she were to be forced to date one of the four scoundrels of Gryffindor House (and Peter is actually only included on that list by close association with the others, for on his own she knows he would never dare to do the things the others do, particularly James and Sirius), common sense recommends Remus Lupin, for he is definitely the most mannered among them. He is invariably polite, intelligent, well-behaved, courteous - so why can't her heart thump with delight whenever she hears him speak, why does she have to go gaga over a boy with messy hair and a penchant for trouble? Life is simply complicated she decides as she sweeps into the Common room, casting her eyes about her.

Latest rumour has it that she and Sirius are going to the Valentine's Ball together. What a laugh. Sirius has never once asked her out, or acted as if he is interested in asking her out. At one time she had considered Black to be a bit of a Lothario, the way that he seemed to kiss every girl in sight. But his behaviour has improved recently, she has to admit. Maybe since Christmas, she thinks to herself, although why that should be she has no idea. Maybe he's found the one girl? Maybe he's dating that one girl in secret? Whatever. As long as it isn't her. She catches James' eye - he is positively glowering at Sirius. What in the world? Surely he doesn't believe the rumours involving his own best friend? But intuition guides her, as she puts two and two together, for his next glance is at her then rapidly down toward his lap and whatever book he holds there. Ah ha, Mr. Potter, jealousy rears its ugly head does it? Apparently these rumours have your knickers in a twist, and you actually believe them? Fie, James, fie, for your gullibility! And then she darts a look at Sirius, expecting to see the same bleak look upon his face. But, to her surprise, Mr. Black's attention is focused elsewhere. In fact, if she follows the line of trajectory of his vision, she finds...

Well, well, well. What she finds causes Lily to smile. If the rumourmongers only knew how very wrong they are. Is she shocked to discover that wellknown ladies' man and hearthrob Sirius Black has eyes for Remus Lupin? No, Lily is more broadminded than that, less judgmental than most. Hmmm, perhaps, though, it's time to have some fun with this, she thinks to herself. She is suddenly accosted by the voice of one Hestia Jones, who waves to her as if they were the bestest of friends ever, beckoning to Lily to join her. _As if_, Lily thinks, deciding instead to confer the favour of her company upon...

Sirius Black. She plops herself upon the sofa beside him, setting her books about her, as she gives him a warm smile. "Hello, Siri," she greets him, "Studying are we? What are you studying for, maybe we can study together?"

Heads swivel in unison throughout the Gryffindor Common Room as it appears that the current stories that are being circulated through the school are being confirmed at this very moment by none other than Lily Evans herself. James Potter is livid, his brows drawing together, while he stares dagger at his best mate and his wouldbe girlfriend. Remus Lupin is rather astonished himself - as much at the use of _his_ nickname for Sirius as for her promixity to _his_ boyfriend - and begins to miserably wonder if perhaps it is his fault, that because they have not consummated their relationship yet, that he has lost Sirius. Peter is simply confused. And Hestia is seeing green, wondering how long a sentence they would give her in Azkaban for murdering a fellow student..

Sirius is quite flabbergasted at Lily's sudden appearance at his side, as they have never been what you would consider friends. The redhead has generally let it be known that she thinks he is immature, wild, and a blot on the Gryffindor name. Yet here she is, cozying up to him as if there were no one in the world she'd rather speak to? Very confusing indeed. What did she ask? Studying? Oh, he has no idea what book he is even holding, and glances hastily down toward his lap. To his chagrin, he discovers that he has been holding the textbook quite upside down and turns it quickly about, but she appears not to notice. "Charms," he replies, "I'm studying charms..."

"I enjoy Charms," she confides, "It's one of my favourite subjects." She pointedly does not glance toward Mr. Potter, but she does take note of Remus, who sits beside him. And he seems to be a bit agitated, confirming her suspicions that the attraction is far from one-sided. _Let's raise the stakes_, she thinks to herself. "Sirius, do you have a date for the Valentine's Ball already?"

A collective gasp from the room at large. Or so it seems. But before Sirius can open his mouth - or gather his thoughts - he finds Remus standing before him, tugging at his sleeve. "Sirius, can I talk to you for a sec? It's rather important. Sorry, Lily, didn't mean to interrupt..." he apologizes to the girl, but his eyes are riveted on the darkhaired boy.

"N-now, Rem? S-sure..." Sirius stammers, while Lily hides an indulgent smile.

"There's something I need to show you - in the dorm..." The last three words spoken with heavy intent.

Sirius leaps up from his seat, dropping his book in the process, and as he stoops to retrieve it, Remus does also, and their heads collide painfully. Remus rubs his head ruefully as he proceeds to pick up the charms book, returning it to its rightful owner, who is apologizing profusely, and the two boys then disappear up the stairs, leaving Lily free to ignore James Potter and his smoldering eyes - not an easy feat, believe me.

Once they are alone in the confines of the fifth year dorm, and once Remus has made sure the door is locked and a silencing charm put into place, they fall together, their lips hungrily seeking one another, and for a few moments, nothing can be heard other than the sounds of love. When at last they come up for air, Remus wastes no time in putting forth the question that burns a hole in his brain. "Sirius, _do_ you have a date for the Valentine's Ball?"

"Don't be silly," Sirius remonstrates with him, "who would I be going with but you, you silly git? But you've not asked me, now have you?"

"Asked you?" Remus echoes his words, "how can _I_ ask _you_? You're a ... guy..."

"Thanks for telling me," Sirius says wryly, "I had no idea."

"You know what I mean," Remus frowns, annoyed at having his words taken in that way. "We're both guys. We can't go together to the Valentine's Dance, or any other dance. It... isn't... done..." His normally pale cheeks have taken on a distinctively pink hue.

Sirius flushes, as if struck. "I'm good enough to kiss, but not to be seen with?" He disentangles himself from the other boy's grip, and steps back, his eyes glittering dangerously. "So you'd rather I went with a girl to the most romantic dance of the year just to... save your... precious reputation?" At this moment, Sirius is being rather less than rational, for he understands only too well the dangers of coming out of that closet, especially for him, with his family, who would never tolerate such behaviour on the part of the Black heir.

"Did I say that?" Remus flinches. "No, of course not. I just don't want you to take any girl. Unless you want to, of course. Do you want to?"

Their eyes lock, both glowing with hurt. "Do you want me to?" Sirius counters in a non-answer.

"Did I say that?" Remus repeats. A Hogwarts Mexican stand-off in the making.

What might have happened is hard to say, for there is a sudden banging on the door, and a voice which whines, "Guys, c'mon, lemme in, I wanna go to bed," which they recognize to be Peter's.

Without replying, Sirius unlocks the door, throwing it open and almost catapulting Peter into the room. "Why'd you lock the door?" he grumbles, as he staggers sleepily toward his bed.

"Wasn't locked, Pete, must have stuck," Sirius lies, his eyes intent upon his boyfriend. "What do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Whatever makes you happy," Remus replies in a ragged voice.

"But you won't let me," Sirius counters, "unless... are you asking..."

"Sirius, I can't," Remus fairly moans, his eyes begging for understanding.

Without a word, Sirius spins about on his heel, heading toward the door, pausing as he hears a plaintive cry behind him.

"Sirius...be reasonable..."

But Sirius is not in the mood to be reasonable, and his eyes sting as he rushes down the steps, his intent being to go outside of the castle, take a walk - or a run - clear his head, be alone with his thoughts. But he is caught halfway down by a figure who seems to be where she should not be. That is something that the boys cannot reciprocate, being charmed out of the girls' dorms, but the girls have freedom to enter the boys' - go figure.

He glances up at annoyance to find himself held by one Hestia Jones. "SiriuswillyougowithmetotheValentine'sBall?" she asks in one swift rush of words, and it takes him a moment to decipher what language she is even speaking. His aching heart and bruised ego respond before his brain has a chance to think through what he is about to say.

"Sure, why not," he mutters, as he breaks free from the grip she has on him, continuing on his way, Hestia close on his heels now, her face split wide with a happy grin. Sirius' main thought is simply to get the hell away from here, now, but he finds his way blocked by a very irate James Potter.

"Sirius," James begins, his finger darting out and poking Sirius in the chest. Sirius blinks in surprise, and instinctively shoves back.

"Don't do that," he warns him. Before James can reply, Hestia is already broadcasting the news.

"Sirius and I are going to the Ball together!" she squeals, just as Remus enters the room. The lycanthrope turns very pale, his eyes darting to Sirius' for confirmation, but the animagus refuses to look. Lily leaps up from her sofa, makes her way toward Remus (pushing past James to do so), and takes the stricken boy's hand in hers, asks softly, "Remus, will you go with me to the dance?"

Sirius' eyes widen at her question, and James now turns his attention to the other tableau unfolding before him, in horror.

"Yes, I will," Remus blurts out, his own pain coming to the fore.

Sirius wrenches himself away from Hestia at last - he has heard more than enough - and tears out of the Common Room without a backward glance. If he had looked, however, he would have seen the following:

Hestia triumphant, James infuriated, Lily bemused, and Remus brokenhearted.

Ah, what a tangled web we weave indeed...


	5. How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Five - How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

If Hestia Jones thinks that gaining Sirius Black as a date to the upcoming Valentine's Ball will garner her any more of the dark-haired boy's attention - or even some of it - she quickly discovers that this is not the case. If anything, he seems to go out of his way to not be alone with her, or carry on any sort of conversation with her, even, and her suspicions regarding Sirius and Lily Evans are now reawakened, as Sirius seems intent on stalking the redhead wherever she goes. And James in his turn stalks Sirius who is stalking Lily. Of course if she were more observant, she might also notice that as Sirius is following Lily, she is in the company of one Remus Lupin. But Hestia never puts two and two together, even when it is in front of her face.

And if you thought that the atmosphere in Gryffindor was cold before, it is downright icy now, with frigid winds blowing from all quarters! The only one who is undisturbed by it all is the unflappable Miss Evans - because of course she is the only one who truly knows what is going on.

Sirius and Remus are thoroughly miserable. They don't seem to be speaking at the moment, because that isn't working out for them very well. And now they do not even have the comfort of those stolen kisses to sustain them, for they are very acutely aware of one another's proxmity, and it is if they have put up an invisible barrier between them which prevents body contact from taking place. But they trace one another's movements with radar-like precision, watching and aching and longing.

James follows both Sirius and Remus, but for different reasons. The school gossipmongers have turned their attention to the unlikely duo of Lily and Remus - dubbing them the "prefect lovers", which of course only serves to inflame Sirius' unhappiness. And the girls in the school who squealed when they discovered that Sirius was not dating Lily are dismayed to learn that the unfeminine Hestia Jones has taken her place as his girl du jour. Of all people! Does the girl even know what a dress is, they cattily speculate. Which is just the beginning of a great deal of rather unfeminine squawking, and earns Hestia more than a few dirty looks, which she can't even enjoy, caught up as she is in thinking that Sirius is pining away for Lily!

In the meantime, Lily's brain is racing a mile a minute. It has been her idea, of course, to commandeer Remus' company, and to bogard him, so to speak, take charge of his time, keep him busy, and of course it isn't being done with the intention of hurting Sirius, although she can see the reactions her actions have wrought. She knows what she is doing, she is confident in herself and her ability to solve this sticky situation. Does not absence make the heart grow fonder, after all? But how to make things work out in the best possible way for all involved?

It is a week now until the much vaunted Valentine's Ball, and life goes on pretty much as well as it can. Considering. Lily and Remus have just left their last class before lunch, and she pretends that she has an errand to run in the library, it'll only take a moment. Remus goodnaturedly agrees to accompany her, naive as he is, and totally unused to the machinations of women. He follows her through Madame Pince's domain, completely unaware that Sirius is shadowing them. Or him, if you wish to be precise. But Lily knows. She knows very well. She is following Sirius' movements carefully, as she leads Remus into the back of the library, stands him in an obscure corner, and tells him she'll be right back. Of course he doesn't move, he's obedient like that.

Which allows Sirius time to catch up. But because he has to turn a corner to do so, he is unaware that Remus is standing there alone, and almost runs into him before he can catch himself. The two boys stand there, and simply stare at one another, their lips silent, but their eyes revealing the depths of their emotions at this moment.

Sirius is the first to break the silence, and trust him to be a bonehead. "Where's Lily?" he demands accusatorily.

"Where's Hestia?" Remus counters, flushing.

More silence. Loud silence even, each boy excruciatingly aware of the other, as without even being aware of what they are doing, they inch slowly toward one another. Eyes that drink in one another hungrily, breathing that has ceased for the moment, hearts that have stopped as they seek to beat together once more. Another step. And another. Can they overcome this barrier between them, regain what has momentarily been lost?

A dark head hoves into view just then as James comes careening around the corner, having momentarily lost track of his quarry in the stacks. Damn tricky redhead that one, he mumbles to himself, half expecting to see something he really doesn't want to see - such as Lily and Remus snogging in the stacks. Seriously, why else would she bring him back into a part of the library that houses the dullest books?

But all he sees are Remus and Sirius, no sign of Lily anywhere to be had. He glares at the two boys, oblivious to the fact that their faces are flushed and they are breathing heavily. James being James he is too stubborn to ask where the redhead is, to give the appearance of looking for her, so he has to have another excuse for being here, and as he is currently madder at Remus, Sirius wins the cake. "Sirius, here you are," he says, "I... um... I want to discuss something with you... yeah, over lunch..."

"What?" an exasperated Sirius asks, as his heart breaks a little more, and the ice reforms between them.

"Quidditch!" James says the first thing that comes to his mind. He grabs Sirius' arm and drags him out before he can protest, and neither one sees the pain they leave behind. But Lily has seen, and she shakes her head in exasperation at the boneheadedness of one James Potter.


	6. Baby Hold On

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Six - Baby Hold On

A dark tunnel. At least he assumes it's a tunnel, but he doesn't know why he does. Darkness is darkness, after all. And nothingness is nothingness. And since he can't feel anything before him, or around him, he has no real reason to believe that he is in any sort of enclosed space. But perhaps it is the way that sound echoes about him which leads him to conclude it is bouncing off of something. And a tunnel is as good an explanation as any.

His movements should be cautious, as befitting someone who cannot actually see where he is going, nor what he might be running into, but Sirius is known to be rather brash, and he moves with all the confidence of someone who is not afraid of what he might actually find. Rather, he is searching for someone, someone he believes to be just up ahead, out of sight, someone he is very anxious to find. And all his fears and anxieties are centered about that one person.

"REMUS!" he cries his love's name into the blackness, "REMUS!" But his voice is met only with its own reverberations, which mock him most cruelly, as they seem to carom about his head.

Before him he sees a small pinpoint of light, as if he is looking through the wrong end of a kaleidoscope, and he aims his steps in that direction, watching as the light grows larger, the closer he gets, and even though a voice in his head screams to him to stay away, he steps boldly into it...

...and finds himself at #12 Grimmauld Place. In the cellar.

As soon as he steps foot into this familiar place, the light winks out, as if snuffed out by an invisible touch. Sirius stiffens, feeling his way through the darkness once again. But at least he is on his home turf, a place that he knows well. Or at least he thinks that he does.

He hears a voice, just ahead of him, calling his name. "Si-ri-us... come this way, Sirius... if you ever want to see your little friend again..." Whose voice is it, he wonders, his heart racing, as he wills his eyes to adjust to the inkiness about him. A high pitched cackle answers his question. Damn that Bellabitch, what is she doing here, and what has she done with his Remus?

"SIRIUS!" That is Remus' voice now, Sirius would know it anywhere, and it contains a definite element of terror. Dammit, what is she doing to him? Where he is? Frantically he moves toward the sound of that voice, just as the darkness is rent by a blinding flash of light, which illuminates the terrible tableau before him - Remus, his Remus, is spread eagled, naked, on a long black table, chained at his extremities, while above him towers Bellatrix Lestrange, long sinewy whip in hand which she brandishes with a crack and a flourish at the helpless boy, laughing maniacally all the while.

"Sirius..." the voice is a low moan now, as Remus turns his head toward Sirius, "run... save yourself..."

But Sirius can no more leave Remus behind than he can leave his own heart, and he leaps toward his cousin, only to be caught up from behind by a pair of strong arms, aware too late of the presence of one Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Did I not tell you he would come?" Bella sneers, as Sirius struggles against her husband, in vain. "I told you the best way to get Sirius would be through his boyfriend, and I was right..."

Even as Sirius fights against the arms that hold him, in a vain attempt to reach Remus, rescue him, he cries out, "REMUS! REMUS!" urgently, as if his whole life depends upon it, thrashing violently, with all the strength he possesses...

...until he becomes aware of a soft voice in his ear, and warm arms that aren't holding him in place, they are soothing him, attempting to calm him. "Sirius... Sirius... wake up, Siri..."

He opens his eyes. Grimmauld has faded away, he is in the Gryffindor dorm, in his own bed, heart beating far too rapidly, as he tries to make sense out of what is happening. Remus is holding onto him, eyes naked with concern, lips softly caressing Sirius as he holds the frightened boy in his arms. Sirius clutches him, almost desperately, afraid that if he lets go he will lose him once again.

"Sssh, Siri, sssh, baby," Remus coos softly, "I'm here... I'm here... I'm here..."

By some miracle - namely Remus' quick thinking in setting silencing charms about Sirius' bed so as not to disturb the other boys - Sirius has not awakened his dormmates with his frantic cries. And it is only natural that their lips should come together after such a prolonged absence. For a few long minutes nothing can be heard but the sounds of their kissing, their moans of contentment as they taste one another again.

"Remus, I'm sorry," Sirius babbles softly, even as Remus begins, "Sirius, I'm so sorry..." Their apologies tumbling over one another in their desire to be reunited once again.

"I'm sorry that I'm such an eejit," Remus whispers, even as Sirius protests, "No, it's my fault for not understanding."

"What are we going to do?" Sirius sighs, and Remus sighs in return.

"Not a lot we can do, we've already promised we'd go to the dance, it wouldn't be fair to our dates to break them now, would it?"

"I guess not," Sirius agrees dejectedly, burying his face in Remus' chest, unwilling to face the reality of the situation.

"Sirius," Remus says softly, kissing the top of the other boy's head. "I have an idea... It's not perfect, but tell me what you think..."

Sirius raises his head, his eyes meeting those of his boyfriend in the darkness. "What is it?" he asks hopefully.

"We can go to the dance, make sure we dance with our dates, like the gentlemen we should be," Remus explains slowly, improvising as he goes, "and then... you and I can slip away, find a place where we can be alone... and then I can make love to you..."

Sirius' mouth drops open in mingled amazement and admiration. "We could always come back here, while everyone else is at the dance?" he suggests, warming to the plan

An iffy proposition, and no telling how many other Gryffindor couples might have the same idea. But one well worth exploring. "We could do that," Remus nods his agreement, happy that they are speaking once more, and that their hearts are being in sync again.

Their lips meet once more, their bodies pressed so tightly together that they cannot help but notice that they are each incredibly hard, and the dance is an entire week away. And they know they cannot make love, at least not completely, not here and not now. Not with potential witnesses, and a distinct lack of privacy.

But they want each other so badly, each can taste it.

"I have an idea," Remus says quickly, "remove your pants," and even as the words leave his lips, he is pulling down his own pajama bottoms. Sirius loses no time in obeying, until they are both naked from the waist down. "Let me scooch around," Remus continues, maneuvering himself, until rather than lying beside Sirius as he was, his head is between Sirius' legs, and vice versa. At the moment, it is the best that they can do, and it will have to hold them until the big event, on Valentine's Day.

"Now, just take me in your mouth, like I did you, and suck," Remus commands, even as he does the same with Sirius' very hard cock. To be fair, this is his second time, so he is a bit more comfortable with what he is doing, but even so Sirius takes to fellatio rather quickly, and sucks eagerly at the rather large wolf cock in his mouth. Although it is difficult to suck and be sucked at the same time, for concentration is required for both endeavours. But the two boys manage, sucking and licking one another eagerly. It doesn't take very long for them to both lose control, their orgasms overtaking them almost simultaneously, and neither boy shies away from drinking down his lover's fluid, bodies shuddering jointly in the throes of their passions.

Tensions having been relieved for the moment, they maneuver into a more comfortable position in one another's arms, although Remus keeps a wary eye upon the time, for they dare not let themselves be found this way in the morning. Their bare skin is warm against one another, as their legs tangle gently, arms wound about one another in postcoital bliss. "You taste good," Sirius whispers happily, and Remus responds with, "You do too..."

They fall then into a contented doze, as for the moment the cares of the world recede, and before morning arrives, they will be in their own beds once more. But at least things are right between them again, that's all that matters. And Valentine's Day - the moment of their ultimate coming together - is only a week away.


	7. Love's Labor Sought

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Seven - Love's Labor Sought

Hestia Jones has gone to a great deal of trouble to make herself pleasing to one Sirius Black for this night of nights, this date of dates. For what might prove to be her one chance to find favour with the reigning sexgod of Hogwarts. She, along with most of the female student body, finds Sirius to be a very delicious drink of sexiness, and she can't help but know that she is the envy of the others, because she has gotten him to go to the Valentine's dance with her. Even though she knows that it is Lily Evans he is crazy about, a thought which displeases her mightily. And she spends far too much time shooting dirty looks at the girl behind her back, which the redhead is blissfully unaware of. And plotting how she can get Sirius into her bed on that night as well.

For the night in question, she has chosen a yellow dress with puff sleeves, bordered in white lacey trim, which comes above her knee, displaying her quidditch-toned legs, and as she dresses for this very special occasion, there are whispers behind her back that she resembles a huge dandelion. But she pays them no need, as she spritzes on her favourite scent, humming to herself a song she just made up, something to the effect that Sirius Black will be mine tonight.

Lily, on the other hand, has selected a pale green dress with trailing sleeves, resembling a princess from a fairy tale. The green compliments her red hair rather well. Not that she is normally given to great concern when it comes to her appearance, but she is hoping to catch the eye of a certain quidditch player/general pain in the arse tonight - James Potter, to be exact - not to mention, she is aware that she has a date with Remus, whom she doesn't wish to disappoint by looking shabby. Not that she thinks he will really care, one way or the other, as it is obvious where his interests all lie. But perhaps she can help him in that regard tonight. Smiling to herself as she finishes her toilette, she softly sings to herself a song about a matchmaker.

In the boys' dorm, an irate James is both dressing for the dance - he plans to go stag (no pun intended), as there is no way he will not keep an eye on events when the girl of his dreams is going to be there with another bloke, even if it is one of his best friends - and bothering Sirius, who is dressing himself very carefully, and dreaming about what will be after the ball is over. "You're not going to dance all your dances with Hestia, are you?" he keeps asking, "Maybe you should let Remus have some?" A not very subtle way of separating Remus and Lily. He reaches out as if to help Sirius button his jacket, but the puppy slaps his hand away in irritation.

"James, I _am_ capable of dressing myself," he reminds the boy, trying not to steal a glance at Remus, who is standing beside Peter, and dressing as well. He glances at James briefly, before asking, "What happened to your hair?"

"My hair?" James gasps, as he drops his hand from Sirius' buttons and rushes to find his mirror, casting worried looks into it. Sirius breathes a sigh of relief. His lie has gotten the boy out of his own hair - at least for now. He has been of two minds about dressing for the occasion - he wants to look nice for Remus for later, but he doesn't want to give mixed signals to Hestia. And on his side of the room, Remus is giving no thought to either his date, or Sirius', but rather on the way he plans to make love to Sirius this very night, in this very location. That thought brings a rather dreamy smile to his face, and causes Peter to ask, rather inelegantly, "What's the matter, Moony, got gas?" Remus blushes and shakes his head, but not before he sees a bemused smile cross Padfoot's face.

At last all are ready and they descend en masse to the Common Room. Waiting for them there are the two young ladies in question, Lily Evans and Hestia Jones. James' heart almost stops when he sees the vision of loveliness that is Miss Lily Evans - why, oh why, does she have to be going with another bloke? And of all people why his friend? The only consolation he takes in the situation is that he will be able to watch them himself, keep them under observation at all times, and Remus doesn't have Sirius' reputation for being a ladies' man, and will probably make no untoward moves on James' wouldbe girlfriend. Wouldbe being the operative word, of course.

Before he gathers his wits enough to compliment Lily on her appearance, Remus has done so first, in a rather shy and retired manner. "Lily, you look lovely," he says, and the redhead smiles her appreciation, taking note of Mr. Potter's obvious jealousy with a certain feminine satisfaction.

"Thank you, Remus," she responds as she takes the arm he offers. And one couple leaves the Common Room. Sirius is too happy about being with Remus later to remember his irritation at escorting Hestia, so he offers her his arm as well, along with a gracious bow, and then they too are off, with James in hot pursuit of the first couple, having grabbed Peter impatiently along the way, pulling the poor boy along with him.

The Great Hall is resplendent in shades of red and pink and silver, and is filled with hearts of all sizes, and crepe streamers which flutter about every which way, and actual live music (courtesy of a local band, who play slow tunes, just perfect for dancing). Professor Flitwick has charmed some of the hearts to fly about the room, like small birds. They light on the shoulders of the students, and spell out I love you in flashing letters, which brings blushes to the cheeks of many, and lights the eyes of many of the dancers as well. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stand together to welcome the students as they enter, complimenting the ladies on their attire, and directing them toward both the refreshments and the dance floor.

Hestia pulls Sirius immediately onto the very same dance floor, before he has a chance to get a word in edgewise, and he watches wistfully as Remus and Lily move together toward the punch bowl, James following closely behind, poor Peter still in tow. If only things could be different, he thinks, he would be the one holding onto Remus' hand, and the two of them would be here, upon the dance floor, holding each other close, and not him and Hestia. Not that he has anything against her, mind you. But she simply isn't Remus. And that makes all the difference in the world.

More and more couples arrive and take to the dance floor, so that soon his friends are lost to view. Hestia, for her part, is floating on a veritable cloud nine of happiness, she is the envy of all the girls she sees and she has the boy she has dreamed about for so long with his arms around her. Maybe he's a bit stiff, and maybe he could hold her closer than he is, but she chalks that up to his being nervous around her (the ego of some people!) and hums along softly with the music, lost in a fantasy world of her own making.

Remus hands Lily a glass of punch, which she drinks politely, more than slightly aware of the scrutiny she is under by the jealous James. Good, let him stew for a bit. She also notices that Remus' eyes stray towards the dancers, where she knows that Sirius and Hestia are among their number, and she feels sorry for him, for them. Setting her glass down, she holds out her hand toward him, "Dance with me, please?"

How can a gentleman refuse? He can't, so Remus finds himself escorting the redhead onto the floor, which only causes James to fume all the more.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius spots the twosome, and smiles to himself. Now that he and Remus are on good terms once more, he isn't jealous of Lily. He knows whom Remus loves. And watching the two of them dancing together, he gets a scathingly brilliant idea. He maneuvers Hestia skillfully across the crowded dance floor, threading carefully between the other terpsichoreans, until they are in close proximity to Remus and Lily themselves. Hestia, who has eyes only for Sirius, is totally unaware of the presence of the other two, but Sirius' maneuvers are not lost on Miss Evans, who smiles to herself at the sight. Now the boys are back to back, and Sirius manages to back himself up so that his arse and Remus' "accidentally" touch, and he wriggles his bum against the other's playfully.

Remus, who until this moment has been unaware that Sirius is behind him, gasps with surprise.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Lily asks, feigning concern, although she has watched Sirius' every movement with bemusement.

"N-nothing," he stammers, suppressing a moan at the feel of that familiar flesh. Oh how badly he wants to be dancing with Sirius, and he damns himself for being such a coward, and not asking him, bowing to societal pressure.

Hestia's head jerks up at the sound of Lily's voice, and her claws emerge, her face turning bright green (metaphorically, of course, not literally). So that's why Sirius wanted to dance in this direction, she completely misunderstands the situation. Jealousy is a very strong emotion, and often overrides common sense - as it does on this occasion - as without thinking she pulls Sirius to her by the lapels of his robes and lays a very demanding liplock upon him, one which draws both catcalls and cheers from the people around them, not to mention stares of dismay from some of the other girls.

Sirius' first response is not to return the kiss, naturally, as he has never had any desire to kiss Hestia (he can't even remember if she was one of the participants in his great kiss the girls campaign before he admitted that he was in love with Remus), and his instinct is to pull away from her. He jerks his head back quickly. Unfortunately, Remus has started to turn at that same moment, and their skulls violently meet in the middle, stunning them both momentarily as they both cry out in pain.

"Sirius!" Hestia cries in alarm, while Lily echoes with, "Remus!" And all that a jealous James can see is that his wouldbe girlfriend is being entirely too sympathetic, and wonders how he can get that same sort of attention from her. Silly boy.

Lily takes Remus in hand, leading him from the dance floor, but when Hestia would do the same, Sirius pulls away with a look of great irritation, shaking off her attempted ministrations, and follows the other two, his hand against his head. Hestia clutches at him, almost pathetic in her attempts to hold on to him, which only causes him to bark out, "Let me be!" He is too shaken to be polite. By the time he reaches Remus and Lily, the witch has already cast a healing spell to assuage the pain in Remus' head, and does the same for Sirius upon his arrival.

"Sorry, Lily," Remus is apologizing, but his eyes are all for the wincing animagus, who in turn is gazing at him anxiously.

Lily's heart goes out to both of them. And when Remus attempts to return her to the dance floor, she stops him, saying gently, "I think you two need to have a good lie down. I prescribe peace and quiet in the dorm for you both. No argument." And her eyes speak volumes, as she mutely gives them her blessings, with a soft smile.

James begins to splutter, until his thick head catches on and he realizes what good fortune has been literally thrown into his lap - once they leave, Lily will be alone and quite unescorted. This will be his big chance to make some inroads into her good graces. So, of course, he backs her well-meant intentions. Quickly. Lest she change her mind. "Yes, yes, good idea, Lily," he agrees, voicing his concern for his mates. "They should do that, of course. We can check on them later, make sure all is well, eh?" He likes the sound of that we he has thrown in there, as if to insure that somehow they will remain together, at least for this night.

"Want me to walk up with you?" Peter offers, but his stomach is rumbling and he casts longing looks at the various lovely pastries that are available for consumption.

"No, Peter, thanks," Remus replies hastily, before Sirius can open his mouth, "I think we can manage. C'mon, Sirius. Let's go by the infirmary..."

"The infirmary? Why would..." Sirius starts to protest, but a quick look into Remus' eyes shuts him down, as he realizes it is just a ploy to discourage anyone from following them. "Right, the infirmary," he nods.

They bid their friends adieu and walk through the Great Hall to the exit. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stop them there, of course, and Minerva fusses over them for a few minutes before Albus assures her they shall be fine and releases them to their own company. Once outside the Great Hall, they turn their steps toward the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower. Not the infirmary.

"I'm sorry about that Rem, I didn't expect her to do that," Sirius apologizes.

"Do what?" Remus asks curious, as he hasn't seen a thing, and has no idea of the cause of the calamitous collision.

"Kiss me," is the distasteful reply.

"Hestia kissed you?" Remus asks incredulously, his own jealousy flaring at the idea that she has taken such familiarities with his puppy.

"Yes, ruddy stupid bint," and he wipes at his lips as if to remove the feel of Hestia's, which serves to produce a laugh from his boyfriend.

"I'll do better than that when we get upstairs," Remus promises, his eyes lighting at the idea that their night has come at last.

Sirius, being the impatient one, pulls him into the shadows of an alcove as they pass by, and he presses their lips together impatiently. He wants Remus so badly, and he's waited so long. He takes Remus' hand, places it between them, so that he can feel Sirius' desire for him. Which is of course matched by Remus' own desire for Sirius.

"We'll be all alone," Remus whispers, "you and me. This is it, Sirius. This is really it..."

Footsteps echo in the corridor, and they hastily pull apart as a familiar greasy head hoves into view. Accompanied by a curious mousy blonde with hornrimmed glasses and a too friendly expression upon her face. "You're right, Severus, here they are," she smiles, as she pulls out a quill and a piece of parchment. "Tell me about your tragic mishap, gentlemen," she urges them.

"They should go to the infirmary first, Rita," Snape gently reminds her, as his dark eyes seem to smirk at the two boys, almost as if he knows what he is interrupting. "Madame Pomfrey will wish to see them, then you can have your story and get back to the dance."

"Of course, Severus, of course," Skeeter agrees oilily, "come, let us go then, you and I..." How very witty she thinks she is, quoting T.S. Eliot.

Sirius begins to object, but Remus realizes that, at least for tonight, the game is lost, and he has no wish to put up a fuss. "We'll get there on our own," he reassures the overzealous reporter - school reporter, that is - "and we have no story to tell. So, if you'll excuse us." He tugs at Sirius' sleeve, and Sirius follows him, of course. But the look that he gives to Snivellus clearly says that he will get even with him for this, even if Snape doesn't know what this is.

"But Remy," Sirius protests once they are out of earshot of the other two, and actually headed toward the infirmary. "What about us? What about tonight?" He looks as if he is about to cry.

Remus, none too happy himself, has already thought ahead, for he is the pragmatic one of the two. "I know, Siri, I know," he attempts to comfort him. "But Hogsmeade is coming up very soon, remember?"

"And?" Sirius doesn't understand.

"And we'll find a reason not to go," Remus tells him, turning to face him, a sly smile lighting his face. "Everyone else in our dorm will go, of course, they never miss it. We'll be alone then. For hours..."

"For hours..." Sirius echoes, as he begins to see the beauty of Remus' reason. "I knew there was a reason I loved you, Mr. Lupin..."

"Same reason I love you, Mr. Black," Remus grins, and they continue toward the infirmary, their hearts lighter in anticipation of the day to come, when all their lovely - and lascivious - dreams shall come true.


	8. The Return of the Bad Penny

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Eight - The Return of the Bad Penny

Alas, the best laid plans of mice and men - or puppies - often come to naught, and such it is with the grand scheme which Remus has devised to be carried out on the day of the visit to Hogsmeade. The fly in the ointment is one Frank Longbottom, who is wrapped up in blankets and comfortably ensconced in his bed in the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm, coughing and wheezing and claiming that he cannot possibly go as he is far too ill, so please carry on without him and give his regards to Honeydukes. Bring him back something good. All spoken with a forced smile, and a sad little cough.

What else can they do, other than to keep a stiff upper lip before their ill friend? Remus is quietly suspicious of the lad, for Frank eschews all attempts to take him to the infirmary where he can be properly nursed by Madame Pomfrey, claiming that the lady in question has enough to do without looking after him and he shall manage on his own thank you kindly, and he becomes even more suspicious as they reluctantly head toward Hogsmeade along with the others and he notices that one particular young lady by the name of Alice is not among their number either. He catches up to and questions Lily on that point, as she is Hogsmeade bound herself, of course, and the feisty redhead informs him that Alice is under the weather herself as well. How convenient.

"To be honest, I think they had the same idea we did," Remus whispers to Sirius as he rejoins him, his place beside Lily quickly being taken by young Mr. Potter, whose recalcitrant hair has been tamed into submission for the occasion, "so we can't very well complain, can we?"

Sirius has his own ideas on that score and opens his mouth to voice them, but a single glance from Remus is sufficient for him to keep the complaints to himself, realizing that his boyfriend is just as disappointed as he is. He leans close enough to whisper, "Don't worry, Rem, we'll find a place in that school that's just right for us, and then we'll be together..."

Remus rewards him with a warm smile, but before he can respond, someone behind him has stumbled upon him, which in turn causes him to fall toward Sirius, who of course tries to catch him, and all three bodies end up tangled together on the ground amid cries of confusion, as Remus raises his head to see who is the cause of this untoward event. "Pete!" he exclaims, "what in the world?"

"Sorry Remus, Sirius," Peter apologizes as the three boys rise from the ground, dusting themselves off, feeling for bruises. "I guess I wasn't paying attention..."

"You can say that again," an annoyed Sirius frowns. Remus glances about them, following Peter's apparent line of sight, and a knowing grin begins to form.

"Looks like Pete has something else on his mind. Or should I say some_one_ else?"

"Huh?" Sirius looks at him, baffled, then glances in the direction of Remus' tilted head. "I don't see anything in particular. Or any_one_. Just Lily, and James... Dorcas..." And then the light begins to flicker. "Dorcas?" He turns back to find Pete doing his best tomato impression. "Pete likes Dorcas?" And he immediately breaks into that time-honoured classic. "Pete and Dorcas sitting in a tree..." But before he can get the second line out, Remus clamps a quick hand over Sirius' mouth, and says in a kindly voice, "That's wonderful, Pete," and the embarrassed boy casts him a grateful look.

"Why don't you offer to walk with her to Hogsmeade?" Remus suggests, and all three boys glance in the direction of the girl, who seems to be suffering the same affliction as Peter. "Go ahead, we'll see you later," Remus urges him, and with a few more words, and a few well placed shoves, Peter meanders in her direction, and last seen, they are walking quietly side by side.

Sirius gives Remus a resentful glance. "What's the idea of that?" he asks, his boyfriend having removed his hand at last.

"Would you like it if someone teased you for liking me?" he asks matter-of-factly. Sirius has no ready answer for that, so he thinks for a moment.

"No one knows I like you," he points out at last.

"Cause we're blokes," Remus says, a hint of sadness in his voice, "and most people wouldn't understand..."

Sirius realizes that all too well, and he falls silent, as they carry on, toward Hogsmeade, wondering why so many people have such little minds. Love is love, isn't it? What difference does it make what gender two people are, as long as they love one another?

To break the slightly awkward silence, Sirius asks, "Where shall we go first, Rem? What would you like to do?"

Remus, being a logical sort of bloke, wishes to get the necessaries out of the way before they proceed to the fun stuff, so he replies, "Why don't we go to Scrivenshaft's?" he suggests, "and get the supplies we need? Then we're free to do as we like, right?"

Sirius agrees with this plan, as together they turn their steps in that direction. It makes sense anyway, as the rest of the things they want to see or do will then be along their way back. He notices the involuntary shudder Remus gives as they pass within sight of the Shrieking Shack, and he wishes he could put his arm around him and comfort him. How badly he wishes he could do this. But there are far too many people around for that, and he doesn't wish to embarrass Remus, so he contents himself with 'accidentally' brushing into him and squeezing his hand for comfort. The smile this brings to Remus' face is the only reward that he needs.

"Did you want to go to the Hogs Head or Madame Puddifoot's for lunch?" Sirius asks, as they pass by Zonko's (he is already making a mental inventory of what he needs to restock his and James' supply of jokes). Normally only couples go to the tea shop and Sirius knows it, but he wants to give Remus the choice.

Remus is torn, of course, but he knows only too well what sort of comments will derive from their presence there, so with a heavy sigh he replies, "Let's go to the Hogs Head, I guess. We're going to stop at Honeydukes too, aren't we?"

"Of course," Sirius nods. A trip to Hogsmeade was never complete without a stop by the candy heaven, was it? Not to mention that with Remus' sirius addiction to chocolate, it is a definite necessity. It is lucky for Sirius that his parents have a running tab with all the merchants at Hogsmeade, and he is able to get whatever he wants. At least for now. And his generosity spills over to his friends, of course.

Sirius has lost track of James and Lily, Peter and Dorcas as he pushes open the door of the quill shop. There are already a few students inside, as well as a few adults from the village. This is the only all wizarding village in Britain, so of course everyone that is here is a wizard, which is a rather nice thing to know. Remus pulls out the list he has made from his robe pocket, and they begin to peruse the shop.

James and Lily have gone to Honeydukes first. James has money from his parents to spend, and one of the things he wishes to do is buy something sweet for Lily. He is in great high spirits, and wears a perpetual smile at being in the company of the redheaded girl he adores. Life is so very good, nothing bad can possibly happen this day.

Peter and Dorcas, meanwhile, are heading toward the Hogs Head to get a bite to eat. Peter's head is in the clouds, especially when Dorcas shyly takes his hand. He isn't paying attention to where he is going, though, and runs into another figure in his absentmindness. "Excuse me, sir," he says at once, apologetically.

"Watch where you are going, then," the other replies in an irritated manner as he sets his robes to rights. Peter gives him only a cursory glance, as the stranger gives him a second look and asks, "You're from the school, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Peter politely answers, "Hogwarts. Yes, we are." He glances up and only then notices that this man looks a bit like Remus, only older. He wonders at the strange gleam in his eye. But before he can say any more the man has disappeared without another word. "Wonder what that was all about," he turns to Dorcas, who is clucking over him and asking if he is allright.

"I dunno," she replies, "he seemed kind of rude to me. He didn't hurt you, did he, Peter?"

Peter assures her he isn't harmed at all, and they continue on their way.

Meanwhile the tawny haired man has taken up a position on the street, as if he is awaiting someone, and before long, he is joined by another man. "Ready to go, Gabriel?" the second one asks. "Let us go to the Hen's Bane, I think it's safe for us to be there now, and this place is rather boring. Too many children."

"Maybe so, but I have found a new game to play," Gabriel replies with a smirk. "And now I go to seek my prey. Let the game begin, my friend." And with a mischievous grin, he begins to hunt for Sirius Black - or Orion, as he knows him.


	9. An Unexpected Turn of Events

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Nine - An Unexpected Turn of Events

Severus Snape is more perceptive than he is generally credited with being, and it doesn't take long for him to realize that two of the people he hates most in the world are actually a couple, in the very romantic sense of the word. Not that he personally gives a damn, he is not prejudiced in that fashion, but he knows that far too many people in both the wizarding and muggle worlds do care, especially those that populate the Black family, and this is information which he can very well put to good use. Therefore as he is also in Hogsmeade on this fine day - basically due to having been coerced into going by the silver tongue of one Lucius Malfoy who then proceeded to abandon him in the pursuit of one Narcissa Black - he finds himself following the duo, at a discreet distance, plotting his revenge upon them for both imagined and real slights which they have either singly or collectively perpetrated upon him.

For the most part, he finds that their day is relatively dull - although still fuller than his own, obviuosly, as he is merely their stalker with no real life of his own - and he notices that they seem to make an effort to walk as closely together as possible without actually touching. Disappointing, as this gives him no direct evidence of their relationship. But he is confident that they will slip, given enough time, and then he will be able to bare them to the world for what they truly are - and laugh while doing it.

He notices that poncey James Potter is in the company of she who must not be named - for to say her name still gives Severus only pain. Once they were friends, now she won't even give him the time of day. And to see her with one he despises only makes the bile rise in his throat. So he skirts their presence, although he is curious just to know how close they really are, and wonders what such an otherwise intelligent girl sees in such an asshole.

Thoughts such as these are distracting him from his main objective, however, as he turns his attention back to the gruesome twosome. To his surprise he sees that he is not the only one that is keeping an eye upon them. There is a man who is watching them, a man who from a distance could be mistaken for Lupin if Snape didn't already know better. This is curious. Severus begins to watch even more closely. The man maintains a distance from them, as they head back up the street, perhaps toward Madame Puddifoot's - no, they've missed that turn off. Hogs Head then.

As he watches, another man seems to run into the couple, apologizing with a great flourish as he sweeps his hat from his head in some sort of cavalier fashion. Then Severus' vision is obscured by a blinding flash and a cloud of bright red smoke. What the hell? By the time that the smoke clears, the interloper is gone - and so is Remus Lupin! And when Severus glances toward the doppelganger, he is moving in Black's direction. Curiouser and curiouser!

Sirius is taken by surprise when he and Remus are so rudely run into by the stranger, even though he apologizes extravagantly immediately afterward, bowing and scraping, almost servile in his attempts to ingratiate himself to them. Sirius finds that rather annoying, and curtly nods to him, indicating to Remus that they should simply move on as quickly as possible when he is thrown for another loop by a sudden flash of light, followed by some sort of red cloud - and when the cloud dissipates, he discovers to his alarm that he cannot see Remus.

"Remus?" he calls out, uncertainly, but there is no response, and his eyes grow wide with fright. "Remus? Where are you?"

"He is not here," a voice behind him replies, and Sirius pivots quickly about to find himself confronted by the smirking visage of the man he remembers as Gabriel. "So, we meet again, do we, Orion?" The older man moves toward the boy, his fingers snaking out to him, taking his chin in them. "I told you that we would, did I not? You should have given me what I wanted before, it would be over now and you'd have your precious Remus. But no, you were foolish, and now you'll pay the price. Or rather, he will..." His eyes gleam cruelly, similar to Remus' only in colour, certainly not in what they reveal about his inner self.

"Where's Remus, what have you done with him?" Sirius flinches at Gabriel's touch, strikes his hand away angrily.

"You wouldn't play with me, Orion. Or is it Sirius now?" Gabriel watches closely as Sirius' eyes betray that he has hit home. "I know who you really are now, little boy, you cannot hide from me. Now I am going to go and have fun with Remus. Care to join us?"

Sirius throws himself at the other, not thinking, simply reacting. "NO!" he screams, "you leave him alone. Take me instead, do what you want to me, but don't touch him!"

Gabriel laughs, holding the struggling boy away from him handily. "You had your chance, but you chose to leave me, didn't you? I only wanted to show you a good time, Orion, it's a shame you wouldn't cooperate." He reaches down and presses his lips tightly against Sirius', revealing the hunger that he still has for the boy. "I'll give you one last chance to save him," he says harshly. "You know where to find me." And he apparates away before Sirius can respond.

Sirius stands there for a few moments, unable to move, unable to think, as if he cannot comprehend what has happened, wishing that the earth could simply open up and swallow him then and there - until the voice of a deus ex machina rasps into his ear. "Don't just stand there, if you want to get him back, we have to move, and move quickly..."


	10. An Unexpected Ally

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Ten - An Unexpected Ally

Sirius stands there for a few moments, unable to move, unable to think, as if he cannot comprehend what has happened, wishing that the earth could simply open up and swallow him then and there - until the voice of a deus ex machina rasps into his ear. "Don't just stand there, if you want to get him back, we have to move, and move quickly..."

Sirius blinks uncomprehendingly at the somber black figure which stands before him - not quite the image of a knight in shining armour, is he, and what is he going on about, what does he know or think he knows?

"I saw what happened," Snape goes on, shaking his head internally at Black's lack of a quick response when time is clearly of the essence, "do you have any idea where they've gone?" It is apparent to him that unless the boy is acquainted with the older man and knows something of his habits, searching for Lupin will be as easy as seeking the proverbial needle in the haystack.

"No, I don't know, I don't..." Sirius is fighting desperately not to panic, when suddenly he has an idea. "Wait. Maybe I do. Or at least I know a place where someone might know where they went. The Hen's Bane. A strange little pub, not too far from Grimmauld, past the river..."

"Then apparate us there, as I am not familiar with the place," Severus suggests, although the idea of making such contact with Black is abhorrent to him. But for some reason he has chosen to make his abilities available to him, and he hopes that he does not live to regret this unnaturally generous impulse.

"James..." Sirius begins, as if he wishes to tell him what is going on.

"The longer you hesitate, the worse it is bound to be for Lupin. You better than anyone seem to know what might happen to him!" Snape snaps, and Sirius blanches at the image his words produce, knowing that he is right, and that Remus is in distinct danger of being violated, a thought which sears Sirius' soul. He unwillingly grabs onto the other boy's arm, performing a side-long apparation, which leaves them a short but discreet distance from the Hen's Bane.

"What sort of place is this?" Severus asks, eyeing the nondescript building, watching the figures that can be seen entering and exiting - all male - as his mind seeks some sort of angle from which to attack this problem. Sirius blushes, as the words pass his lips. "It's a place for... wizards... gay wizards..." Snape makes no comment on that, to Sirius' relief, steepling his fingers against his lips as he thinks.

"Then we shall need to make some attempt to blend in, in order to gain the information which we seek." How it pains him to utter those words, but his voice is atonal, at best, and conceals all.

"What do you mean, Sni...Severus..." Sirius catches himself in time. Well, mostly.

"Much as it pains me to say this, MR. Black," the dry voice replies - insult caught handily, of course - "I believe in order to blend in we shall have to pretend to be a... couple..." He says the last word as if it were actually painful. Perhaps to him it is. But this is no time to be persnickety, or squeamish, and he fixes Sirius with his stern eye, arching one eyebrow as if to tell him so. "If this is a problem for you, being seen with me, then I'll leave you now..." He hasn't failed to notice the involuntarily flinch and grimace at his words, and it gives him great satisfaction, as he pretends to turn away from the other boy, to know he has struck home, as Sirius puts out a hand, as if to stop him. Yes, Severus does have a vengeful streak inside of him - he's only human, contrary to popular opinion. "Very well," he agrees, "come along, then," and together the two young men approach the entrance of the Hen's Bane and walk inside.

Seeing the interior of this place brings back to Sirius the painful night when he ran from Remus - and his feelings for him - and almost got himself raped in the process. How he hates Gabriel, how he wants to make him suffer for what he has done, what he is doing, might be doing, even now. Such thoughts cause him to wince, even as his mind runs over the various ways of how he will make Gabriel pay for this. His memories of the bar itself are blessedly obscured by the emotions which ran high that night, but it is pretty much as he expects - dimly lit to the point of obscurity, noisy with the murmur of men's voices, and totally populated by members of the male species.

"Find a table," Severus instructs him, "while I go to the bar and get us a couple of drinks. They won't question my age like they will yours. I'll see what I can find out at the same time. And _do_ try to stay out of trouble, Black, I shan't be but a minute. " 

Sirius can't help but think that somehow Snape finds this whole situation too amusing for words, but he is in no position to naysay him, now is he, nor to cause trouble - Remus' virtue hangs in the balance, and Sirius' thoughts center on getting back the love of his life, holding him close and never letting him go again. So he mumbles his acquiescence, and looks around the dimly lit interior, searching for an empty table.

He finds one, as far away from the large table of rowdy men singing bawdy songs as he can get, hoping that Snape won't be too long and that they can leave this place as soon as possible. He has barely seated himself when two men who occupy a nearby table weave their way over to him. One wraps an arm about Sirius' shoulder, leaning into him, and Sirius averts his face from the intense blast of alcoholic fumes which wash over him.

"Hey hey pretty boy, washa nice boy like you doin' 'lone?"

"Come and sit with us," the other, less drunken sot urges, "we'll take care of you, we promise..."

Sirius attempts to dislodge the arm which rests upon his collarbone so painfully, twisting away from the fetid breath, even as he replies, "No... thanks... I'm with someone."

"Bring'um too," the man with the killer breath insists, "we have lossa room for two pretty boys..."

"Yeah, lots of room," the other echoes, as Sirius' annoyance, coupled with his nervousness at not knowing where Remus is, grows.

He tries to keep his cool, but it isn't easy. Where is Snape when you need him? Is he brewing the damn beer or what? He can't see the bar for the crowd of men which lies between them. Maybe he should just move, he thinks, before this gets out of hand. "Thank you, but I think I see some friends, so if you'll excuse me..." He attempts to rise from the table, but the meaty arm about his shoulders is making that difficult. And suddenly he feels a very intrusive nose nuzzling into his neck, a large wet tongue lapping his skin, and he is repulsed. He clenches a fist but finds his hand caught by the other man who shakes his head at him and scolds him, saying, "Now now, we just want to be friends, is that too much to ask..."

Sirius wonders how his life has suddenly become so complicated, and why are there so many men that seem to like to hit on him all of a sudden, when a sarcastic voice breaks into this strange tableau, and he glances up to find Severus standing there, two mugs in his hands, his dark eyebrows upraised.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and see what happens to you," he chastises him, setting the glasses upon the table. Reaching for Sirius, he deftly breaks the hold of the inebriate, pulls Sirius out of his chair, the other two reaching for him at the same time. 

"Here, here," the more sober of the two protests, "there's plenty of pretty boy to share, don't be so selfish..."

But Severus' next actions stops any further complaints from the wizarding peanut gallery, as he pulls Sirius into his arms and fastens his lips upon his tightly...


	11. Calvary Resplendent

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK:

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Eleven - The Calvary Resplendent

Sirius' head is reeling from this unexpected turn of events, but let me rush to assure you it is not through any prepubescent desire for the boy whose lips are pressed so tightly against his, it is complete and utter surprise that has him so very hornswoggled, and at a complete loss for words. Which is probably for the best as anything he might choose to say at this moment would be rather inappropriate and would probably compromise the facade which they are attempting to maintain in this place, namely that of being a couple. The continuing pressure of Snape's lips is relentless, and Sirius can feel Snape's fist pressed against the small of his back, not tenderly but more of a sustained jab, as if to warn him not to move, and he ceases any and all struggling on his part and simply stands there and endures the complete and utter humiliation of being forced to kiss Snivellus Snape. He is grateful that Remus is not here to witness this subjugation by his longtime mortal enemy. Of course if Remus were here, on the other hand, this farce would be entirely unnecessary. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Snape moves that rather painful hand up a little higher as he fists Sirius' long dark tresses and pulls the boy's head backward and away from him, almost fiercely. "Do not think I will permit any such infidelity on your part again!" he hisses. He turns and gives the two slackjawed men a dark look, through narrowed eyes. "Take my advice and find someone who isn't such a trollop, you'll have more fun."

The two drunks shake their heads, as if deciding this pretty boy is simply too much trouble after all, and they are both too inebriated to deal with the likes of this intimidating youth who towers over them, so they simply slink away, the show is over and everyone returns to their own business, as Sirius releases a grateful sigh of relief. He opens his mouth, perhaps to show some gratitude to his saviour, but we'll never know for Snape snaps, "Save it! No time! Now, I don't see anyone here who resembles the man we seek, is there anyone that might know something of his whereabouts, and that of your... friend?"

If Sirius is suspicious of the slight emphasis which Snape puts upon that last word, he doesn't show it, too intent upon sizing up the room, wondering if there is any such person. But he is saved the trouble of wondering too long, for at that moment the abductor himself emerges from the crowd of anonymous men about them. He approaches them, malicious grin firmly affixed, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Well, Orion," he snarks at Sirius, "You should have gone along with Gabriel the first time he wanted you to. He always gets what he wants in the end, you know." And here he winks at the boy in a most lascivious manner, as if to emphasize his lewd play on words. "But you wouldn't play with him, would you? And now your little friend is paying the price for your poor sportsmanship. I'm sure Gabriel is having great fun with him, though. He finds virgins to be very... entertaining..."

Sirius' eyes widen, his breath catches and he clenches a quick fist, stepping toward his tormentor, his mind chaotic with images that threatened to drive him over the edge, but Severus just as quickly takes the offending hand into his own, swiftly removes it from the playing field. "What do you know about this, and be quick about it," he growls at the other man in a menacing tone.

"Why don't we step outside, gentlemen, and perhaps I'll tell you," the fiend taunts them, and without waiting for a response, whirls about and heads out the door. Sirius wastes no time in following the retreating form, with Severus just behind him. The other wizards return to their own amusements, paying no heed as the three exit the premises.

"Where is he?" Sirius demands to know, once they are outside, and only Snape's consummate reflexes prevent him from grabbing the other wizard by the robes.

"Where you cannot find him," the man snickers, "being taught what life is all about by now, I would imagine. Gabriel has a big... talent..for that sort of thing, and he knows how to use it. Especially on little boys like your friend. Merde, he'll be unable to walk properly for a week at least, once Gabriel gets through sticking his..."

But the remainder of his words are lost, as he suddenly finds a wand placed against his throat, being held by a calmly irate Severus Snape. "Enough of this stupidity!" Snape hisses. "Tell us where Lupin is, and tell us now, or by Godric, I shall hex you into the spineless jellyfish that you truly are, and walking will become just a distant memory for you, sir!"

"You're bluffing!" the wizard cries out fearfully, not struggling against the wand which holds him in such thrall, as if fearful of the consequences. "You'll get in trouble with the Ministry, and you know it!"

"Perhaps," Snape agrees smoothly, a humourless smile playing about his thin lips, "but it's a minor offense, at best, of little consequence, no pun intended, while you, on the other hand, will still be a pitiful little creature whining for its mother, having to be carried around by your friends for the rest of your days. Amusing notion, don't you think?" He presses the tip of the wand more tightly into the other's throat. "But it's your choice, after all. Go ahead and make it!" he dares him.

The wizard whimpers almost pitifully, betraying himself to be a bragadoccio of a weakling, with little substance or stamina, as he finally whispers, "Alright, alright, suit yourself. I'll show you..." Snape releases him but maintains a tight grip upon his arm lest he attempt to apparate away, and the other does his best to gather his wounded dignity about him and bluff his way through his ordeal, as if this betrayal is no big deal after all.

"Take us there, and take us there now," Snape demands in a voice which brooks no opposition, although Sirius wonders to himself if it is even possible to tri-apparate, and how do they know this fiend won't lead them into some sort of a trap? At this moment being caught by the Ministry for such a thing is the least of his worries. But the man's next words dispel his apprehension.

"Very well," he says sullenly, attempting to gather together what remains of his wounded dignity. He struggles briefly against Snape's grasp, but the dark haired wizard is not about to release his grip.

"What, do you think I'm so stupid? You think I'm going to let go of you so I can watch you apparate out of here? Not bloody likely. How far is this place, anyway? And don't even think of lying to me," he warns him.

"Not far, down by the river. He has a little house, someplace his father doesn't know about it..." He snaps his mouth shut, as if suddenly afraid he has said too much.

Down by the river. That touches upon a memory for Sirius. And explains how Gabriel came across him in the first place. "Show us which house," the animagus demands in a voice which is struggling to remain calm, to not reveal how he is becoming more panic stricken by the minute.

Snape gives the wizard a shove in the right direction, and reluctantly he leads them toward the Thames, down the same road which Sirius had originally arrived upon, to the area where Sirius first encountered the malevolent Gabriel. Sirius can't help but shiver at as he remembers... so many things. And his mind balks at the possibility of what may even now be happening at this very moment, mentally screaming that they must hurry, hurry, hurry...Save Remus, save Remus, save Remus...

He is quickly brought back to the present when their guide halts before a non-descript house in the midst of a row of non-descript houses which face the embankment in an unbroken line. "There," he points a sullen finger at one in particular, "that's the place you're looking for..." He seems to think his job is done, as he wriggles to break free of Snape's firm grip upon him.

"Not so quickly," Severus tightens his hold. "I don't trust you, not one bit, and neither does my friend, so why don't you just take us on inside, and the sooner the better?" He holds his wand in his other hand, gesturing with it in a rather menacing manner, his intent to hex clearly visible in his dark purposeful eyes.

The other wizard glances at the wand, and then at Snape's face, obviously torn between hightailing it out of here as quickly as possible and doing as he is told. Common sense wins out and he reluctantly leads them to the building in question, gaining entrance easily, as apparently a careless Gabriel has neglected to lock his front door. How fortuitous for Remus' wouldbe rescuers.

The three wizards enter the dark brownstone, Snape carefully eyeing the street, as if to assure himself that there are no cohorts waiting to enter the scene. Once he is satisfied that such is not the case, he prods the other forward, even as a voice can be heard from the second floor.

"Back so soon, Marcus? Excellent, excellent, come upstairs, you are in time to watch me break him in..." A smug voice, so very full of itself, one which sends uncomfortable shivers down Sirius' spine. Severus puts his wand up to Marcus' throat once more, his eyes filled with a warning that cannot be ignored.

As the meaning of the words sink into Sirius' brain, he almost cries out in his terror, but Snape silences him with just one meaningful look, as if warning him that silence is imperative, before urging Marcus up the stairs with a nod of his head. He maintains his hold on the wizard, while Sirius brings up the rear, almost running through Snape in his eagerness to reach his love.

Their ascent up the seemingly neverending staircase is carried out in a painful slow motion, at least it feels that way to Sirius, whose heart is bursting with agony at what his Remus must be enduring, but arrive at the top they do, even as Gabriel calls out, "Are you coming, Marcus? I cannot wait for ever, I am aching to fuck this tender morsel..."

The voice is coming from a room just off the top of the stairs, and the three wizards arrive at last, Snape pushing Marcus ahead of him into the room, Sirius bursting through behind them only to be met with a most terrible tableau...

The sole piece of furniture within the room is a large four poster bed, crafted from some dark wood and covered with lurid red sheets. Upon these sheets is the spreadeagled naked form of one Remus Lupin. He is tied by his limbs to each of the four bedposts, and in his mouth is a gag. His topaz eyes are wide and frightened, and his cheeks red and tearstained. Standing beside the bed is an equally naked very tumescent Gabriel, who turns as the three enter the room, his eyebrows raised at the sight before him. "You brought friends, did you, Marcus? Do they want to watch too, or did they want to participate?" His eyes glitter as they light upon Sirius, dancing with mischievous delight at the boy's obvious distress. "How nice to see you again... Orion..."

Suddenly and without warning Snape reverses his previous position, removes the wand from Marcus' throat, grabs Sirius roughly by the arm and literally tosses him toward Gabriel, a cold sneer rampant upon his dark face.

"I'm inclined to watch, myself, thank you for the offer, but I am sure that the two of you are more than adequate to give me quite the show, don't you think?"

A slow cruel smile plays about his lips even as Gabriel fastens a triumphant hold upon the stunned Sirius, and poor Remus cries out in dismay.


	12. Beyond Wizardly Endurance

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK:

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Twelve - Beyond Wizardly Endurance

Sirius feels Gabriel's hand hard upon him - a grip he has prayed he'd never feel again - and his blood runs cold, his mind numb at the perfidy of the lanky hook-nosed Slytherin. Why had he truly expected more from Snape? Why did he let his guard down before his most hated enemy, and thus brought ruination upon them all? Most importantly, what is he going to do about it now?

"My, my, what a touching and tender reunion," Gabriel says mockingly, as he reaches for Sirius' lips, even as the boy struggles against him. But to no avail. Gabriel's hold on his arm grows tighter, as he forces their lips together, parting his own as if he means to devour Sirius' mouth, til Sirius ceases to struggle, and it seems as though he is acquiescing to this indignity, when suddenly Gabriel draws back, his free hand going to his mouth, crying out, "Salazar's ass, the bastard bit me," pulling it away to reveal blood upon his fingers. Quickly he backhands Sirius across the mouth so hard that the boy drops onto the bed beside Remus, a look of triumph in his dark blue eyes, despite the pain of the blow. He makes no move to retaliate, concentrating instead on Remus, gazing with concern into his topaz eyes as he removes the gag from his mouth, allowing him to take in air in grateful gulps, unable to speak for a moment.

"Sirius," he whispers at last, his voice shaky, "you shouldn't have come, he'll hurt you, he wants you, he's mad..."

"I would never leave you behind," Sirius replies, fiercely protective, "I love you, Remus, so very much..." And oblivious of the audience behind them, not caring who knows what or who thinks what, he kisses his lover softly and tenderly, and for that moment the rest of the world ceases to exist.

"I wonder if the high and mighty Blacks know what their son really is," a mocking voice from behind them intones. It is the hated voice of Sirius' enemy - how can he have ever thought, even for a moment, that Snape might actually be a decent fellow? "Something tells me not," he continues, "and perhaps this is a piece of information they would be willing to pay well for, don't you think?"

Gabriel and Marcus exchange glances, as if unsure of their own ground here, as if fearful that their own escapades in this arena might prove fodder for fuel as well, provoking unwanted familial displeasure, as Gabriel's father is no less of a blueblood than the Blacks, and would not take kindly to the knowledge of his son's sexual proclivities.

"On the other hand," Snape continues, not waiting for a response, as if he understands only too well the workings of the pureblood brain, for many of his House are of this ilk, and he has been privy to their thinking for some time now, "perhaps it is better to give these two a lesson they will not soon forget, and at the same time pleasure yourselves beyond your wildest dreams."

Gabriel's attention cannot help but be caught by Severus' last words. "How do you mean?" he asks hoarsely, his desire for these two boys only whetted by their public displays of affection. His hands are twitching, as well as his cock, as if eager to reach out and touch them in some way. Even as Sirius whispers into Remus' ear, "I shall kill Snape for this, mark my words..."

Remus' blood runs cold at these words; he has avoided glancing toward Snape ever since the other pushed Sirius so unceremoniously at Gabriel, afraid his own anger will reveal itself, although his thoughts are similar to his lover's. Under the cover of Snape's voice, he nuzzles Sirius gently, whispering reassuringly, "Nothing has happened, I've not been touched..." Sirius kisses the tearstained cheeks gently, grateful that Remus has been spared this indignity. Until it hits them both that they are far from being out of the woods. In fact they seem to be sitting in the thick of them, even now, so to speak. And the unspoken word yet echoes between them.

Sirius focuses once more on the conversation around them, seeking to learn what the despicable trio is considering doing to them, gain some inkling of the fate they have in store for them. Snape is still speaking, in his oily way.

"Gentlemen, I can brew a potion which will not only prolong the length of your pleasure, it will enhance your sensitivity to such a degree that you will not believe. In other words, dear sirs, you will fuck longer and better and be able to attain multiple orgasms as well."

Sirius can see that Gabriel is fairly salivating at Snape's words. "How quickly can you brew this potion?" he asks eagerly, his eyes caressing the nude form of Remus Lupin, no doubt imagining Sirius in the same vulnerable condition.

"In no time," Snape assures him, his greasy hair falling across his face as he nods. "I have everything I need at the school, it will but take a moment to assemble them, brew the potion and return to you." His sallow face wears a look of hellish triumph as he regards the two boys coldly and dispassionately. "I shall need assistance to make it in even better time. Let me take Black - he can squeeze the sopophorous beans for me while I do everything else..."

Sirius opens his mouth to protest immediately, but Remus quickly stops his words with a kiss before they can be uttered. Gabriel merely sneers at the sight, his eyes going between Snape and Sirius, as if debating the question, before querulously replying, "No, not him. If you must have assistance, take Marcus. Black and Lupin stay with me..."

"As you wish," Snape acquiesces immediately, making no protest, but Marcus is beside himself at once.

"ME? Why me?" he complains to Gabriel, his brows drawing together darkly. "You promised me, Gabriel, you said I could join in the fun. Let him take Black, why not?"

"And so you shall, so you shall," Gabriel reassures him, raising one hand as if to ward off Marcus' whining. "I'm not letting Orion go, he's a slippery one, he is. Go with him, I assure you I will not start without you. My word on it. Alright?" He glances at Snape. "Take him. And go quickly."

Marcus has no choice but to agree, and he follows Snape from the room, even as Gabriel turns back toward the boys. "Alright, Sirius," he snarls, raising his wand toward him menacingly, "take your clothes off... now... and I'll let you stay there with your girlfriend..."

Sirius tenses as if he is about to spring at the other wizard, but a whispered word from Remus stops him, and he trembles with suppressed fury, but he does as he is told, removing his robes first, then all his other items of clothing, until he is as bare and vulnerable as Remus, huddling against him protectively..

Gabriel is almost drooling at the sight of Sirius, naked at last, and most definitely in his power to control. Revenge is indeed a dish best served cold, he thinks to himself, unaware of the saying's origin, and uncaring.

"Untie him," Sirius demands, rather haughtily, Gabriel thinks, for one in his predicament. "You're hurting him."

"Do not be foolish," Gabriel smirks, "I don't intend to be." He approaches the bed where the two naked young men lie together, Sirius covering Remus as well as he can with his own body, to protect his modesty, his eyes narrowed at Gabriel with hatred. But Gabriel seems to feed off of the emotions which are flowing from the young boy, becoming as excited by his agitation as by his bare condition. "You haven't fucked him yet, have you, Sirius? What were you waiting for? Marriage?" He laughs shrilly, amused at his own wit. "Face facts, some day you will have to marry a woman, one your family chooses for you, and procreate with her, as is your duty. You might as well have your fun while you can, cause no wife is going to allow you to fuck your boyfriend, even if it is just for pleasure. Maybe I should allow you that now, hmmm? Your one chance, while he is still a virgin? What do you think, Sirius? Shall I permit you to fuck Remus, while I watch?" He seems to mull this thought over, reaching down to caress their warm young flesh, stroking their legs, first one and then the other. Sirius stirs, but is defenseless, and dare not put Remus into jeopardy by any rash action on his part. But he attempts to block Gabriel from touching Remus as much as possible.

Gabriel is not deterred by any bravado on Sirius' part. He slides his free hand, the one not holding his wand, in between Remus' legs, caressing the tender flesh of his thighs, his thumb rubbing across his perineum, causing him to jump. "But then I would not get the pleasure of popping his cherry," he murmurs, "and I would not miss that pleasure for the world. What of you, Sirius? Are you a virgin too? Shall I have two cherries this day? Or perhaps I can give one to Marcus? That would be most generous of me, don't you think? While your friend watches us, the potionsmaster, undoubtedly getting his own rocks off. Sounds like fun, don't you think?" He cups Remus' half-hard cock within his palm, his eyes never leaving Sirius, warning him, "Try nothing, little man. You brought this on yourself, remember that."

Sirius is livid, and despite Gabriel's warning, grips his wrist tightly, wresting it backward, forcing him to unhand Remus. "Get away from us, you sodding bastard, you have no idea what love means, what it's all about, all you care about is yourself. What pleasure can you gain from this? Get away from us," he repeats in a tone meant to be menacing.

Gabriel retreats to the end of the bed, rubbing his sore wrist, angry, and for the moment, deflected from his original intention. No, love has nothing to do with anything. It's all about sex and power and control. Gabriel likes to feel in control of his victims, for in the rest of his life he is weak, and knows it. "I'll be right back," he promises, "don't even think of escaping, the windows are all hexed and cannot be opened. The only way out is the way you came in and you won't get to the door before I catch you." Without anothe word he exits the room, and they hear the sound of his bare feet slapping on the bare wooden steps of the staircase.

"Sirius, save yourself," Remus urges him in a frantic whisper, "you have to get out of this place before he hurts you. Quickly. Hide behind the door, and when he returns I'll distract him and you can get out..."

Sirius is already shaking his head feverishly. "No, no, no, forget it, I'm not leaving without you," he reassures the other boy. "We'll leave together or not at all." He works at the bonds which hold Remus fast, but finds that as quickly as he starts to untie each knot, it reties itself and he gives up in frustration, turning back to his lover. "I love you, Remus, never forget that," and he kisses him gently, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

Remus is not surprised at Sirius' decision - he expected no less, actually - but he sighs, kissing the top of Sirius' head as he lays it upon his chest. "All I want is to be with you," he murmurs softly, "why do people have to make that so hard for us?"

"I wish I knew," Sirius mumbles into his chest, "I wish I knew." He knows that his family would be quite livid at this sight, at the knowledge of what their scion and heir truly is, but he doesn't care, not about them or about what they think. He realizes that they don't care for him as a person, he is merely their puppet to move around, to do their bidding. Well, no more. He is his own person, from now on. And that person happens to love one Remus Lupin. End of story. "We'll get out of this, Remy, I promise, and we'll be together. I love you more than anything, I want to be with you, forever. I want..."

Sirius isn't aware til this moment that Gabriel has returned, caught up as he is with Remus, but the wizard stands in the doorway, a sneer firmly affixed to his face, watching this tender moment. "Give me a break," he laughs, "you two are so pathetic with your I love yous and your promises of eternal togetherness and fidelity. Believe me, it doesn't last. You'll be fucking other people before you know it." A door slams below them, and his face lights up with delight. "Your friend is fast, isn't he? They are back. And soon Marcus and I shall show you two what pleasure truly is."

Footsteps echo upon the stairs, followed thereafter by the re-appearance of Snape and Marcus into the room. Gabriel reaches a hand out toward Snape eagerly, his eyes alight with anticipation. From beneath his robe, the Slytherin produces two flasks, one a deep purple hue, the other a rather light pink shade.

"Two? What have you brought us?" Gabriel asks in confusion.

Snape hands him the darker fluid. "This is the one for you and Marcus, the special aphrodisiac. The other is for them, to make them more docile and less willing to fight." He glances toward the two naked boys briefly, his eyes seeming to drink in their bodies appreciatively. "Less likelihood of anything untoward happening. And it will make them more desirous of being fucked as well, they will orgasm when you wish them to and not before."

"Excellent, excellent," Gabriel grins, taking the first potion and drinking half of it greedily, while Marcus whines beside him, reaching for the flask and chugging it in his turn, as Gabriel wipes the purple potion away from his lips. "Not bad, not bad," he comments, "why don't you feed that to them, eh, while Marcus and I get ready ourselves?"

"I'd be pleased to," Snape agrees, approaching the bed quickly. "Shall I help you with this, Lupin, since you seem to be a bit... tied up?" he asks snarkily. Sirius fairly leaps at him and only Remus' restraining, "Sirius!" holds him back.

Snape holds out the flask to Sirius, who takes it into his hand, debating whether or not to smash it on the floor and deprive the monsters of some of their fun. But Gabriel has anticipated him and has his wand aimed at Remus. "Drink it," he snarls, "and help him to drink it or by Godric you'll both be sorry."

How very much Sirius hates Severus Snape at this moment - he only thought he hated him before, but his anger has just grown by numbers too large to be measured. He drinks the pink fluid, thinking it is surprisingly sweet for a potion, before holding the flask to Remus' lips, helping him to do the same, until it is empy and useless and he returns it to its maker. Snape retrieves it indifferently, transfigures it into a chair, which he sets near the bed, where he can gain a good view of the proceedings. In the meantime, both Gabriel and Marcus are naked now, Marcus having gratefully stripped off his own clothing in order to join in the "fun".

Gabriel is beyond horny, he is fairly fit to burst now, and decides he wishes to warm up a little before the big event, his eyes upon Snape even as he puts his arms around Marcus, caressing his chest soothingly. "So you like to watch, do you? Well, I hope you enjoy this. I know that we shall. Perhaps you should take off your own clothes, so that you can self-indulge?"

"Thank you, no," Snape demurs, "at least not yet. Continue, I pray you, as if I were not here..."

"See how good Marcus is," Gabriel continues, his hand snaking around the other wizard, wrapping about his cock indulgently, caressing it familiarly, but his words are aimed at Sirius and Remus now, for he is performing for their benefit - for the moment. "He never gives me any trouble, he allows me to fuck him whenever I choose, don't you, Marcus?"

Marcus moans aloud at Gabriel's touch, for he hangs on every word of the other man, he is most obedient and subservient to him. "Yes, I do," he acknowledges at last, his eyes closing, his voice floating on the air between them, growing weak in the knees at Gabriel's touch, even more so than usual. Must be the enhancing potion.

Gabriel pumps Marcus' flesh, while his own erection throbs unattended. He rubs it against Marcus' ass, almost hungrily, his desire growing, a feeling of dreaminess overtaking him, almost as if he and his desire are growing larger and larger by the moment. Soon, he shall have what he truly wishes - he will bury his cock deep inside of Sirius Black, and fuck him for what he is worth. He can only imagine how tight his little hole is, how cherry, how warm, how splendid. His eyes close as he visualizes himself inside of Sirius, allowing Marcus to deflower Lupin, for his interest in Remus was only to gain Sirius for himself - it has always been Sirius that he wanted, only Sirius. And he shall have him, he shall have him...

Sirius does not watch the two men as they writhe before him, keeping his eyes affixed on Remus. "I love you," he whispers, "only you, no matter what happens to us, I am yours and yours alone... Please don't forget that..."

"I won't," Remus whispers in reply, "and I am yours alone, Sirius, always... and no matter what..."

His words are cut off by a sudden sound, and he flinches, anticipating that the assault is about to begin. He closes his eyes, bracing himself, steeling himself to stay strong, for Sirius' sake. He can endure it, pretend that it is not happening to him but to someone else. But when nothing happens for a long moment, he opens them again, to see... nothing? No sign of either Gabriel or Marcus. "Sirius, what's going on?" he asks, confused.

Sirius opens his own eyes, cautiously raises himself upon the bed, and draws in a breath in surprise. "They... they are both upon the floor," he gasps, "asleep or dead, I can't tell which..."

"That is the illusion of the draught of the living death," Snape cuts in smoothly, "it is impossible to tell from a distance which it is - sleep or death. In this case, they are merely asleep." He rises from the chair he has been calmly sitting in, re-transfigures it back into a flask, which he stows inside his robe, approaching the bed. He examines the knots which hold Remus fast, and pulling his wand, mumbles a quick incantation which neatly unties them, and allows Remus' poor limbs the freedom to flop back upon the bed. "I suggest you get dressed quickly that we can get out of here. They won't stay asleep forever."

"The draught of the living death," Remus mumbles gratefully, tears of sheer joy coming to his eyes, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You intended to help us all along, didn't you, Severus?"

Severus rolls his eyes at the seemingly stupid question. Stupid from his perspective, anyway. "Potions are what I do, after all. You didn't expect me to try to overpower them physically, now did you? That sounds more like something Black would attempt. For all it would have been worth."

Sirius is a bit nonplussed at this and begins to protest, but Remus cuts him off with his lips, before murmuring, "Please don't, Sirius, he's just saved us."

Sirius bites back what he was about to say, but he still can't resist asking, "What about the stuff you gave us, to make us more docile, what about that?"

"That?" Snape grins, as he uses his wand to levitate their clothes to them, since they haven't made a move in that direction yet. "That was a muggle drink, one they give to their children. It's called a Shirley Temple, and it's harmless. And if you studied your potions more, you would have realized that sopophorous beans are not used for any type of love potion or aphrodisiac, but for sleeping draughts. Now get moving if you will, and let's get out of this place before those two come to."

Sirius helps Remus to dress, rubbing his poor hands and feet to help restore the circulation, before quickly tossing on his own clothes. He helps Remus from the bed, supporting him carefully. "Let's go," he agrees, "the sooner, the better." They step carefully over the inert bodies of the two would- be rapists, who are sound asleep and snoring, wrapped around one another, on the floor, and quickly make their way down the stairs and out of this hellacious house.

"Where are we going?" Remus asks, leaning against his lover for strength.

"I suggest we go back to Hogsmeade, and proceed from there back to Hogwarts," Snape interjects, and Sirius is forced to agree that this is the best and most sensible course of action. He wraps his arm about Remus gently, kissing him again for good measure, before side-apparating them both to Hogsmeade with a loud crack, followed immediately afterward by Severus Snape, who rolls his eyes at them, unseen.


	13. Journey's End

TITLE: More Nocturnal Emissions

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: RL/SB

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: shelley_

DISCLAIMER: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I only wish that Sirius and Remus were mine, other than in my heart!

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman - and to all those fans who enjoyed the first story and whose words of encouragement kept me going and inspired the sequel!

More Nocturnal Emissions

Chapter Thirteen - Journey's End

The three boys quickly reappear in Hogsmeade once more - hard to believe that only a couple of hours have passed since they embarked upon their strange odyssey, for it feels much longer to them. Practically a lifetime. In their absence, life has gone on as usual, naturally. Hogwarts students are laughing and chattering all about them, taking advantage of this opportunity to explore the environs of the wizarding village, while getting a school holiday at the same time, unmindful that anything untoward has occurred to two of their classmates while they have been seizing the day. A concerned Sirius insists that Remus take a seat upon the stile, to conserve his strength before they walk back to the school. He is no longer in the mood to enjoy this place, and only wants to return to Hogwarts with Remus, and then find a place where they can be alone - something that is generally not possible inside their House, or their dorm - his sole wish being to hold onto him as tightly as he can, to never let him go.

"There you are, you great gits," can be heard the annoyed voice of one James Potter, although from his expression as he approaches them, Lily Evans by his side, he is putting on some sort of a show for her benefit, and has probably not really noticed their absence. Well, not too much.

Lily, being more perceptive than James, cannot help but notice that not only are the two boys looking rather non-plussed, they are oddly to be found in the company of one Severus Snape (although she does not deign to glance at the dark haired Slytherin, which only drives the nail deeper into his heart) - which in and of itself is cause for comment.

As James and Lily approach the trio, James' brow becomes furrowed, as he asks, in some confusion, "What's going on with you two?" His eyes go to their twined hands, and to the possessive posture of one Sirius Black, with his arm thrown about Remus' shoulder protectively. Remus makes a move as if to disengage the other boy's grip, but Sirius refuses to be dislodged, as he looks into James' eyes and replies, without hesitation and more than a smattering of defiance, "Remus and I are together...."

James' mouth drops open, just as Peter arrives upon the scene, Dorcas beside him, oblivious to the tensions building about them. "Hey, you're all here, great, what's going on?" He looks with confusion upon them as he receives no immediate reply to his question.

"What...." James begins, but a quick pinch from Lily shocks him into holding his tongue. Her woman's intuition tells her that there is more to the story, that something upsetting has occurred, but that this is not the time nor place for explanations, so she presses for none.

"I think that's wonderful," she says warmly, even as she thinks to herself that it's about time these two brought their relationship out into the open, she has never seen a reason to hide it. Even if she is currently in denial on the state of her own feelings for the mussy-haired fellow at her side. "My congratulations to you both." A surreptitious nudge in Mr. Potter's side brings a quickly muttered, "That's great guys," and although he isn't unhappy with the way things have turned out, he isn't entirely sure what he feels yet, needing time to digest such news, although undoubtedly he will come to realize that these two have always been together, and that it was indeed fated.

Unexpectedly, it is Severus who steps in, coming to their rescue, and providing them with just the out they need to make their withdrawal from the present company, and return to the school - alone. "As I suggested to you before, Black," he directs his remarks to Sirius, his back stiff, holding his wounded pride deep inside, away from all view, "you should return with Lupin to the school immediately, lest he turn out to be contagious and contaminate us all." He wouldn't wish it to be bruited about that Severus Snape has any altruistic motives toward these two, and the hint of contagion, Severus estimates, will discourage accompaniment.

Dorcas quickly takes Peter's arm, hustling him away, and he barely has time to mutter a sheepish, "Catch you later," before she is guiding him along, suspiciously in the direction of the tea room. James doesn't seem inclined to move too swiftly himself, but Lily has him well in hand, although she doesn't for a moment believe the story which Severus is peddling, which can only mean there is a touch of humanity inside that cold shell after all, but she doesn't allow herself a moment to consider it, as she echoes his diagnosis, "Yes, Sirius, take Remus back to the school, and take good care of him. We'll check on you both later."

How James does take that word we very much to heart, unable to hide a large smarmy grin, as Lily takes his hand, waving their farewells as they head down the road, fingers entwining almost as if by accident. Leaving Sirius and Remus alone with Severus. Sirius is unaccustomed to these feelings of gratitude toward the greasy git, and he isn't sure how to behave toward him, so he remains silent. But Remus is completely grateful to him, and does not feel inclined to hide the fact.

"Severus, thank you so very much, for everything you did," he says sincerely, "I don't know what might have... if you hadn't...." But he cannot go on with that thought, shuddering at how very close to tragedy the day's events had come.

"Be more careful in the future," Severus advises, deliberately avoiding eye contact himself with Sirius, for nothing has occurred to change his low opinion of the Black scion, nor his perception of him as a self-absorbed, underachieving braggart, inconsiderate, rude and obnoxious. Therefore the less said the better. Instead, he focuses upon Remus, his dark eyes looking deeply into the topaz eyes of the Gryffindor, before he says in a low tone, "Go to the seventh floor of the school, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy there is a blank wall. Walk past it three times, concentrating upon what you desire the most, what you need. Leave the rest to the Room." He turns to go, but Remus stops him with a hand upon his arm.

"What I need? Desire? What room, Severus?" he asks, clearly confused.

Snape shakes off his hand, annoyed, his eyes going to the advancing figure of Sirius Black, who is less than thrilled at any sort of contact between his boyfriend and his enemy. "You'll see," he says succinctly, before heading off in quite a different direction from theirs, wishing nothing more than to be away from their company. if they cannot figure it out, their loss, he thinks. A low growl can be heard, no doubt emanating from Sirius' throat.

"Sssh, Sirius, let's just do as he says," Remus clutches Sirius tightly by his hand, lest he make an unwarranted move toward the retreating Slytherin. He suspects that Severus has just done them another huge favour, and he for one is anxious to see just what it might be, not to mention that his greatest desire is simply to be alone with Sirius and hold him so tightly that the other boy may just never breathe again. Figuratively, of course.

"But Remus," Sirius begins to protest, his words handily stopped by Remus' soft lips as he pushes his protests away, at least for the time being, and Sirius ceases to argue, even as he whimpers softly within his throat. Remus draws back, reluctantly, and the two return to the school as quickly as possible without giving the appearance of haste to any casual onlooker, should there be one.

Once within the confines of Hogwarts, they begin to clamber up the stairs, via the various revolving staircases with which they are now long familiar, Sirius attempting to question Remus as they go, peppering his curiousity with sundry comments regarding Severus Snape which the other boy simply ignores as irrelevant and unnecessary at this moment, saving his breath for more important matters. Such as kissing Sirius Black.

Luckily there is no one else about as they reach the seventh floor, Sirius trailing behind Remus as he determinedly seeks the tapestry, ignoring Sirius' comments about its ugliness, as esthetics are the last thing on his mind. "Wait just a moment," he murmurs to his love, as he focuses his mind on one thing, on one person alone, beginning to pace before the blank wall.

"Remus, there's no room here," Sirius laments, "Snivvy was just having one over on us. I bet he's sitting somewhere right now, having a good hard laugh at our expense..."

Remus pays him no heed, having just completed the second go-by, beginning the third. _Focus_, he instructs himself mentally, _focus._ He evades the hand which reaches out to interrupt his path, determined to finish what he has started, for he is ever one to complete a given task. And just as Sirius begins to whine again, he sees it, that which was definitely not there before. A door set within the previously blank space. He turns to Sirius with a triumphant smile, takes his hand as he confidently opens the mysterious door before them.

Sirius can make no further objections to their enterprise, once the door appears, his jaw dropping at the sight. Will wonders never cease? He follows Remus into the room, without comment, until they are safely inside and the other boy closes the door behind them, and they gaze together in amazement at this mysterious room's contents.

The most conspicuous object in the room is the large bed - a large four poster canopied bed, lush blankets pulled down invitingly, royal blue sheets gleaming. There is also a fireplace, a cheery blaze already going. And a phonograph, which is already playing. "Ravel," Remus names the composer in a voice filled with wonder, as he stares at the tableau before them.

"Severus was right," he whispers in awe, turning to gaze at the beautiful youth beside him. Sirius cannot deny that this is so, although he still refuses to give the devil his due, so says nothing. "The room must have sensed what I need, which is you, Sirius," he continues. "I love you, Sirius, and I want to be with you. Now and always. We can be together, here, this can be a place for us to be alone when we want to be...."

Sirius finds his tongue at last, agreeing wholeheartedly with his lover's summation of the situation. "We can do whatever we like, without interruption. Wait til we tell James and Peter...." For of course it was a given that their friends would be informed of this tremendous boon. "They'll be thrilled."

"I know they will," Remus smiles gently, reaching for Sirius' hand, bringing it to his lips as he softly kisses the back. "But later. When we're done with it..." And he gives his lover a most knowing smile, one which sends butterflies careening in the pit of his stomach. And the otherwise bold brash young man melts into pure butter at that touch, for he knows what is about to happen, what they have wanted to happen for so long, but have been prevented from accomplishing at every turn - the ultimate consummation of their relationship. And although Sirius wants it so very badly, he is suddenly shy, even as Remus leads him toward the bed - their bridal bed.

As Ravel continues to play in the background, Remus slowly begins to undress the other boy, Sirius shivering as each piece of clothing is removed and set carefully aside. He attempts to return the favor, but Remus playfully slaps at his hand, admonishing him to behave, all in good time, so he contents himself with allowing Remus the lead. Off come the robes and the boots, followed in good order by the tshirt. As he pushes it up and off, Remus begins to pepper the soft skin that is revealed with tender kisses, his hands then going to Sirius' overly large silver belt buckle, that gaudy piece of jewelry which he loves to tease him about, undoing it with practiced ease, sliding the belt through the loops as he unbuttons and then unzips the trousers - aroused by the sight of the unmistakeable bulge there, which he releases, caressing Sirius' hardening cock as it wins its freedom from its cloth prison.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius whispers, as once again he attempts to disrobe his partner. And now that his own work is done, Remus allows it, for he _is_ the alpha in this relationship and always will be. Sirius' hands shake but he manages to remove everything without pinching or pulling, and now they are both starkers, gazing upon one another's bodies with undisguised delight.

"Onto the bed!" Remus commands in a firm, yet gentle voice, and Sirius obeys without hesitation, sitting at the edge, waiting for what will come. "Lay down," is the next order, and Sirius scoots back, reclining upon the luxuriously soft sheets, his eyes fastened upon his mate.

Remus climbs in beside him, lying alongside him, turning to face Sirius, tingling inside as he tentatively reaches out one hand, following the contour of Sirius' body, as his eyes drink in the sight of him, his heart bursting with love. "You are so beautiful, Siri," he whispers, "I don't know why you chose me, you could have anyone you want, anyone - but I'm glad you did...."

"You're so silly," Sirius murmurs, leaning in to lay a soft kiss upon those tender lips, "I've never wanted anyone but you... never will....."

Where to begin? Now that they are in an actual position to consummate their relationship, the reality of the situation sets in, and for a moment a nervous Remus begins to worry that he will not be able to accomplish this. He has been reading, yes, what he can find - and that wasn't easy, believe me, considering the time in which they live and the dearth of information, not to mention the stigma attached to male/male relationships - and he believes that he understands the mechanics of the business at hand. But theory and practice are two different things. However, first things first. And the first order of business will be to bring his lover off...

This they have managed to do - a number of times, in fact - and Remus is quite familiar with the beautiful body beside him, as he reaches between Sirius' legs, and begins to massage the sweet flesh there, which responds to his touch by hardening. Sirius never tires of Remus' touch, and the time that they steal together at night, in the alpha's bed, are invaluable. Thank Merlin for privacy spells and silencing charms.

Sirius moans appreciatively, and when he would return the favor, his hand snaking out toward Remus' own appendage, he receives a soft but chiding slap for his pains. "No, Sirius, not now," Remus admonishes him, "first you... then me...." And before the boy can protest - which is really of no use for it will heed him not - Remus has captured his lips once again, and now they are too enmeshed to allow for any sort of speech.

His hand rises and falls along the glistening shaft of his lover, the precum which seeps from the tip more than adequate to provide lubrication for the task. Sirius shivers at the touch of that talented hand, for never has there been anyone in his life like Remus, and never will there be - they are together now, forever and always, and with the optimism of youth, that is a very long time indeed.

Sirius arches his back in sheer pleasure, his moans muffled by the lips of his lover, who feels the vibrations pass through, and is elated in the knowledge that he has this effect upon this beautiful boy. He disengages from his mouth long enough to murmur, "C'mon, Siri, baby, cum for me, I know you're close, I can feel it..." Words of encouragement and hope, designed to bring Sirius to his fruition.

These words, this touch, have never failed to elicit a positive response from Sirius, and this occasion is no exception, his breath coming in short gasps as he feels it coming upon him, that familiar feeling, that painful ache/need which passes through his entire being, demanding to be released, and release it he does as he cries aloud, a sound that is almost a yelp but is really Remus' name as he bursts into his hand, oozing warm fluid over his lover's fist. Remus continues to pump him firmly, as if to squeeze out every last drop which he can get.

Sirius feels himself falling back into the sheets, panting, spent but happy, even as Remus takes the opportunity to coat two of the fingers of his right hand with his lover's fluid, moving his hand below his softening cock, across his perineum and over his entrance, brushing lightly, as he looks lovingly into those beautiful dark eyes. This is the moment they've been waiting for, this is the step which will take their relationship to the next level, and bring them together in the most intimate manner, to seal their love indelibly, each upon the other. It feels as if it is their wedding night, and in many ways it is.

"Tell me if I hurt you, baby," Remus murmurs, as he dares to edge the tip of one finger inside that enticing opening, pushing slowly, his eyes trained upon Sirius', as if to gauge their reaction to this unaccustomed intrusion. He can feel Sirius' muscles gripping his finger tightly, and he is surprised at the warmth of him, the velvety softness of him, and instinctively he finds his finger completely sheathed inside of Sirius.

Sirius' first reaction is one of pain, for this is a site that is accustomed to egress, not ingress, and he isn't sure how much he cares for it, but he bites his lower lip and says nothing, although he finds himself squirming involuntarily, as if his body is attempting to expel the intruder.

"Does it hurt?" Remus asks quickly, preparing to pull out, for the last thing in the world he would ever choose to do is to hurt Sirius.

"No, no,?" Sirius assures him hastily, "I just need ... to .. adjust," he gasps. "Keep going..."

Remus is hesitant, but he moves his finger about, trying to get Sirius' muscles to relax. "Keep breathing," he adjures him, "I read that that helps."

Sirius accepts the well-given advice, forcing himself not to hold his breath - his natural inclination - and he finds that by doing so the strange feeling is receding, and his body is acclimating itself to Remus' finger. In fact, his nerve endings are starting to react, in a good way, and he thinks he is going to like this. "More," he murmurs, "more," and Remus obliges him by adding a second finger.

Remus scissors the two fingers, feeling Sirius' muscles palpably relax as he does so, and he notices that the other boy's breathing is less anxious, as he moans his approval. In fact, his desire is obviously increasing. "You," he murmurs hoarsely, "I need you, Remy..."

Remus knows what Sirius wants, of course - the same thing that he does - and he is just as desirous of this consummation as Sirius. His eye lights upon a jar which sits on the table beside the bed - he suspects that it is there for their use, and he has an idea of just what might be contained therein, since the room seems rather acutely attuned to their needs. "I need you too, Siri," he replies, slowly removing his fingers from Sirius' pretty pucker. "Just relax a moment, keep breathing," he encourages him as he twists about a little to grab the jar. Sure enough it is a lubricant. He untwists the cap, and takes some onto his fingers. The lube is in the form of a gel, and it has a not unpleasant odor, reminiscent of wild strawberries. He begins to rub the stuff onto his aching cock, offering Sirius his warmest smile. Once he is satisfied that he has enough upon him, he replaces the cap, and moves back between Sirius' waiting legs.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he murmurs softly, and of course Sirius nods his assent. Drawing a deep breath, Remus positions himself just so, the head of his cock at Sirius' entrance, as he begins to enter him, slowly but surely. He knows that he is fairly well built, he can't help but notice the difference between them when the boys all shower together, and he is terrified of harming his lover with his abnormal girth. Sirius' eyes grow bigger as Remus begins to fill him, for this is different than what came before. As good as that felt, this is that much better

Sirius forces himself not to tense, and he finds that this is easier because of Remus' preparation, and he moans with the feel of his lover inside of him, as Remus slowly sheathes himself in Sirius' moist heat, until he is fully engulfed within that tight passage, and he pauses to allow them both time to adjust to these utterly new and wondrous sensations. Their eyes lock, Remus' topaz and Sirius' dark blue, and the love which flows between them is more than evident at this moment. For this is the ultimate consummation of their relationship, the ultimate bond which only serves to emphasize the ties between them which can never be truly severed, only stretched a bit. The red string which connects them in this life and in the next.

"I love you so much," Remus whispers reverently, and Sirius' soul warms at the words, feeling their truth, and knowing the truth in his own as he replies, "I love you very much too..." and neither one moves, content to remain conjoined in this fashion. But Remus begins to move at last, pulling out and then thrusting forward, as instinct kicks in. He sets his hands upon Sirius' hips to anchor himself as he moves, while Sirius caresses his back gently, his fingers stroking and caressing as Remus sets the pace, a pace which Sirius quickly matches.

This being the first time for them both, their movements arent perfectly synced - yet - but they are trying. And Remus falls out once due to a misplaced thrust. But he manages to reinsert himself, and they continue - neither minding about the minor interruption, too enraptured with what they are doing to care. Remus finds himself moving faster now, as his nature asserts itself, his desire heightening by the moment. He is becoming more and more comfortable with their lovemaking, and he knows in his heart that it is very right, and very perfect. He knows too that this first time he can't hold out as long as he'd like, but he doesn't mind that either.

"Siri," he moans, clutching the other boy's hips tightly, a light sheen of sweat bathing his brow, "Siri, I'm .... almost.... there...."

On his part, Sirius is experiencing sensations he has never dreamed of before, enraptured at the presence of this most perfect being inside of him, the love in his heart expanding to fill the entire room. He wants Remus to release inside of him, for Remus is his one and only mate, his love, his heart and his soul. "You can do it," he encourges him in a breathless gasp, his own hands caressing those marvelous buns, feeling the muscles as they work, as they strive to please - and please they do.

"Oh.... oh... oh....." Remus' voice is rising higher and higher with each thrust until he suddenly unleashes himself within Sirius, his orgasm overtaking and overpowering him, continuing to push inside with lessening strokes as he spills his seed inside of Sirius. And when he is done, he collapses gratefully upon the other boy, panting, but very much content.

Sirius wraps his arms around Remus, and presses tender kisses onto his chest and neck, reaching for his lips, and they kiss - softly, happily, lovingly, their eyes locked together. No words are needed, their expression says it all. A short nap would be nice, but they would rather spend their time together in awareness, they can sleep later, tonight, in the privacy of Remus' bed, as they cuddle, and kiss - and other things. From now on, their nocturnal emissions will be quite joint, no more solitary games for these two.

And later on, they will tell the other Marauders about this room, once they have experimented with it a bit more. For scientific purposes, of course. What else?

THE END (or have they only just begun?)


End file.
